Objeto Sexual: Contos Venha Venha Uke
by xXIara-chanXx
Summary: Naruto é um garoto loiro e de olhos azuis muito kawaii, ele não sabe o quanto é sexy, e acaba despertando interesse de seus companheiros e até mesmo de seus inimigos. BetaReader: Maralice-chan
1. Conto 01: Kakash x Naruto

**Capítulo betada por maralice-chan.**

**Conto 1: Kakashi x Naruto**

Naruto estava em um quarto de hotel, em que o time kakashi tinha se hospedado para passar a noite. Era a primeira missão do time kakashi. Ele estava se preparando para dormir. Naruto estava dividindo um quarto com Kakashi, enquanto Sakura estava dormindo em outro.

Naruto deitou em seu colchonete, ele reparou que fazia um tempo que não via o Kakashi-sensei, " O que ele estará fazendo?" pensou Naruto adormecendo.

Kakashi entrou no quarto, viu que Naruto já estava dormindo. Ele caminhou até sua mochila e retirou uma caixa com seis garrafas de sakê, sentou se apoiando na parede tomando o sakê que tinha ganhado da Godaime de presente de aniversário. Ele ficou a observar como Naruto parecia tão inocente dormindo, os seus cabelos loiros caindo em seu semblante, a serenidade em que ele dormia como se fosse um anjo de esquecendo se toda dor ou preocupação. Ele estava ficando cada dia mais parecido com o seu sensei, Minato. Kakashi sempre tinha desejado o seu sensei, mas nunca teve uma chance para um relacionamento com Yodaime. Kakashi voltou a caminhar até sua bolsa e retirou de lá uma corda. Foi até o anjo em seu fuuton e amarrou suas mãos com delicadeza para não acordá-lo. Ele subiu em cima do loiro, abaixou a sua mascara e beijou-o com ferocidade.

- Kakashi o que é... - Ele não pôde terminar a frase, pois Kakashi continuava a beijá-lo. Naruto tentava se desvencilhar de Kakashi, mas não conseguia. Kakashi passava a mão por debaixo da blusa do loiro enquanto a outra o segurava para que não fugisse. Sua mão escorregou para dentro da calça do garoto, começando a masturbá-lo. Ele parou de beijá-lo e começou a chupar seus mamilos.

- Kakashi, PARA! EU NÃO QUERO!!! - Naruto gritou para seu sensei em meio ao seu desespero.

- Calma, não se preocupe! Você vai gostar! - respondeu Kakashi observando lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face dourada, o deixando mais excitado.

Naruto começou a deixar o chakra da Kyuubi escapar, ele não via outro modo de fugir. Mas Kakashi estava prevenido e colocou quase que imediatamente um selo em sua cabeça, comprimindo tanto o chakra da Kyuubi quanto o seu.

Naruto se sentia fraco por causa do selo. Ele já não tinha força nem para tentar impedir Kakashi, tudo que podia fazer era gemer em meio ao seu medo e excitação.

Kakashi explorava todo aquele corpo a sua mercê. Kakashi despiu o loiro com carinho brincando com o seu corpo, logo ele se despiu também. Ele beijava todo o seu corpo trajando um caminho até chegar no baixo ventre do loiro, lambeu os seus testículos fazendo Naruto gritar de susto e prazer, ele o virou de bruço, antes de baixar a língua para aquela entrada rosada e perfeita. Lambendo-a e penetrando-a com sua língua, inundando-a de saliva para introduzir um dedo, sentindo que embora elástica, ainda era estreita demais para ele. Estava louco para enterrar naquele corpo, sonhava com isso, mas teria paciência, pois não queria machucar Naruto mais do que o necessário e queria provocá-lo até o limite.

Ele pegou uma garrafa de sakê e virou em sua boca, depois beijou o loiro forçando-o a engolir todo o conteúdo. Logo sua face estava mais rubra do que antes.

- O gosto de sakê cai muito bem em sua boca! - elogiou Kakashi.

Naruto sentia sua cabeça rodar, se antes ele já não conseguia se desvencilhar de Kakashi, agora que não conseguiria fazer mais nada, pois não tinha o costume de beber, ainda não possuía idade, as únicas vezes que tinha bebido sakê fora enquanto viajava com o ero-sannin.

Um braço fechou-se na cintura de Naruto, puxando-a para cima, fazendo-o ficar de quatro naquele colchonete. Com a outra mão, ele afastou as pernas do loiro, sentindo-as tremer. Kakashi sorriu ao ver todo aquele corpo a sua disposição.

Naruto gemeu alto. Ele sentiu a cabeça do membro de Kakashi pedindo espaço dentro do seu corpo e continuava a invadi-lo sem parar. O membro de Kakashi pedia passagem até que finalmente conseguiu entrar por inteiro dentro daquele corpo. Kakashi gemeu baixinho ao sentir como o corpo de Naruto o esmagava e o aconchegava dentro dele.

- Ahhh!! Pare... Por favor, Kakashi-sensei! - Naruto implorou.

- Calma! - pediu Kakashi. Ele fechou sua mão no membro de Naruto, voltando a masturbá-lo, tentando dar algum prazer para o garoto. Quando o semblante de Naruto mudou, Kakashi deu uma leve saída de dentro daquele corpo o virando de frente e passando os seus braços amarrados em volta de seu pescoços para então voltar contra ele. Naruto gritou com a investida e não parou de fazê-lo, pois Kakashi começou a movimentar-se para frente e para trás, agarrando as coxas de naruto, que tremiam violentamente.

O membro de Kakashi entrava e saia rapidamente daquele corpo. Kakashi apenas observava Naruto que estava com os olhos cerrados e mordia seu lábio para conter os gemidos que mesmo assim continuavam a sair pela sua boca...

Ele sentia a mão de Kakashi no seu membro que começou a masturbá-lo mais rápido. E não demorou muito para a mão de Kakashi ser lambuzada pelo sêmen de Naruto, este desmaiou em seguida, mas não impedindo que seu sensei continuasse a penetrá-lo. As estocadas estavam se tornando cada vez mais forte, ele ficou nesse movimento ritmado até que Kakashi sentiu a aproximação do seu orgasmo que não demorou muito a chegar, fazendo um jato quente invadir o corpo de Naruto. Kakashi continuou se movimentando até que seu membro foi murchando. Ele saiu de dentro de Naruto e logo começou a pensar em uma boa desculpa para o dia seguinte.

No dia seguinte....

- Ah... Kuso!!! -Naruto acordou e quando tentou se levantar foi obrigado a se deitar de novo, com fortes dores de cabeça, e alem de sentir cada músculo de seu corpo enrijecido. Foi ai que ele reparou que tinha vários hematomas pelo seu corpo. - o que foi que aconteceu?¨ - perguntou ele com a mão na cabeça tentando se lembrar, mas nenhuma lembrança lhe vinha.

- Você foi atacado esta noite. Ladrões querendo o seu colar! - só ai que Naruto reparou a presença de seu sensei.

- Ah...!? - Naruto ficou confuso. Simples ladrões não teriam tanta força para deixá-lo nesse estado.

- Eram jounins de outra vila - Kakashi logo apressou-se em dizer vendo a expressão de duvida que o loiro fazia e que por conseqüência deixava-o excitado.

- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NÃO ACREDITO QUE FUI DERROTADO! KUSO! KUSO DATTEBAYO!!!!!!!!!!

Então resolveu sair do quarto antes que cometesse outra loucura e agradecido a Kami-sama que Naruto fosse tão ingênuo a ponto de acreditar numa desculpa esfarrapada como aquela.

~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

sou bem perva !!HUAHUAUAHH

Bjs e ate o próximo cap.!!

Deixem reviews!!


	2. Conto 02: Jiraya x Sexy no Jutsu

Sei que é meio estranho este casal awi!! Mas e que sempre quis saber o que o Jiraya fez pro Naruto soltar as quatro caudas querer matar ele. E também ninguém nunca se perguntou o que o Naruto tinha aprendido no treinamento do Jiraya? Quero dizer só mostrou o Oodam rasenga ( ñ sei se é assim que escreve e tive preguiça em conferir.) "e como sair de um genjutsu". E como a autora dessa fanfic é muito perva, pensou besteira sobre o treinamento do Naruto!! HHAHUHUHA

Sempre tive vontade de escrever esse conto. Me perdoem aqueles que ñ curtirem o novo casal que inventei!

Boa leitura!!

**Capítulo betada por maralice-chan.**

**Conto 2: Jiraya x Sexy no Jutsu**

Naruto e Jiraya caminhavam em direção a uma floresta para treinarem. Jiraya tinha prometido ao loiro que ensinaria um novo super jutsu, apesar dele ter imposto uma condição não revelada. Naruto não se agüentava de tanta empolgação. Até que trombou com seu sensei.

- Hei ero-sannin, o que foi?

- Eu hein? Você não queria aprender um novo jutsu?

- Quero! Claro que quero, ero-sannin!

- Ah! Esqueceu a condição? - Naruto carranqueou e esperou que Jiraya impusesse a condição. - Você terá que treinar usando o "sexy no jutsu"!

- O queeee!! Não! Seu hentai velhote!! Não mesmo!

- É pegar ou largar.

- Uhn...!! - Naruto não via escolha. Juntou as mãos e - Henge! - Assim está bom e-r-o-s-a-nnin!! - Disse uma garota loira de mini-saia e camiseta.

- Ohhhh! Linda !! Realmente Naruto, você nasceu no sexo errado!

- Agora pode me ensinar à técnica nova? - Falou Naruto se segurando para não mandá-lo para a "pula que caiu" e também toma no "sul".

- Oh, mais claro! - Jiraya lhe passou o básico para poder começar a desenvolver a técnica.

Jiraya encostou-se na arvore observando "ela" treinar. Sua camiseta branca começava ficar transparente por causa do suor, e vez ou outra, Naruto se esquecia que estava de saia, e deixava sua calcinha à mostra.

Jiraya já estava ficando louco com aquilo. Com certeza tinha coletado dados suficientes para uns próximos dez livros.

Ele já não se agüentava mais. Ele queria pegar, sentir aquela loirinha angelical que se acabava de treinar.

- Naruto, venha aqui!

- Ahn! O que é, ero-sannin?

Naruto foi jogado contra a árvore em que antes o sannin descansava. Jiraya deslizou a mão do seu rosto, passando por seu corpo, até chegar à bainha da saia. Desceu sua calçinha e começou a passar a mão por entre as pernas dele.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta, Naruto?

- Hei! Que acha que está fazendo? Chega de brincadeira ero-sannin!! Não estou achando graça!!!

- Não estou brincando Naruto! - Naruto arregalou os olhos.

Jiraya rasgou a blusa de Naruto, beijando e lambendo seus seios, com vontade, enquanto a outra mão brincava entre suas pernas lhe fazendo massagens eróticas. Naruto não conseguia reagir, estava em choque. Nunca pensou que passaria por uma situação dessas por causa de sua técnica. Naruto escorregou pela árvore onde seu sensei tinha lhe jogado. Ele queria fugir daquilo, mas não conseguia, seu corpo não reagia.

- Assim é melhor! - disse animado por seu pupilo ter se deitado no pé da árvore. Naruto não conseguia ouvir e nem sentir nada, seu olhar estava perdido em um ponto qualquer, estava atônito com o modo que Jiraya lhe usava.

Jiraya beijava seu pescoço indo à direção a sua barriguinha, lhe chupando o umbigo, deixando uma trajetória de chupões por onde sua boca passava. A sua mão boba explorava todo o seu corpo sem deixar passar nenhuma curvinha.

Então ele olhou para seu pupilo e sentiu uma vontade louca de beijá-lo. Ele agarrou os cabelos do loiro, pressionando seus lábios contra os dele. Naruto não respondeu ao beijo, só deixou que Jiraya invadisse sua boca com a língua e quando interrompeu o beijo, deixou um filete de saliva escorrendo de sua boca.

O sannin já não estava se agüentando mais, retirou sua roupa e estava se preparando para invadi-lo. Naruto estava percebendo o que ia lhe acontecer, e pela primeira vez passou pela sua cabeça que ele era na verdade um homem. "kai!" Naruto gritou desfazendo o jutsu.

- Agora é tarde Naruto! - Jiraya retirou o resto da roupa de Naruto e o penetrou com violência.

- Ahhh! - Nauto gritou sentindo o membro dele o estocando. Seu corpo parecia que ia se partir ao meio de tanta dor. Jiraya colocou a mão no pênis de Naruto massageando devagar enquanto lhe adentrava. Lentamente Jiraya começou a movimentar-se deslocando seu pênis sem retirá-lo, brincando com a cabeça do órgão do Naruto. Sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado afundava-se no outro. Queria mais... Cada vez mais do loiro. Aumentou o ritmo do movimento. Podia morrer assim, estocando-o. Tornou as estocadas e a masturbação mais intensa fazendo Naruto gemer. Naruto sentia nojo e raiva de Jiraya. Um forte desejo assassino tomou conta dele, chakra vermelho começou a vazar de seu corpo.

Jiraya saiu do corpo do loiro.

- Naruto!!

Naruto se levantou apoiando as suas mãos no chão. Ele estava coberto pelo chakra da Kyuubi. Três caudas tinham se formado. Ele olhava para Jiraya com ódio e desprezo. Queria matá-lo, parti-lo em vários pedaços por ter sido violado.

Jiraya o olhava temeroso. Nunca tinha visto Naruto soltar tanto do chakra da Kyuubi antes. O chakra destruía tudo a sua volta. Uma quarta cauda começou a se formar, ferindo-o. O sangue de suas feridas se misturava com o chakra. Então ele foi para cima de Jiraya que desviou do ataque. O ataque do Naruto tinha sido tão forte que arrebentou tudo que tinha pela frente. Ele sabia que não poderia ficar desviando de todos os ataques para sempre, então preparou o selo dos cinco elementos. Ele se lembrava que Oroshimaru tinha usado esse mesmo selo nele antes para comprimir o chakra da Kyuubi.

Naruto estava se preparando para atacá-lo mais uma vez, partiu para cima de Jiraya com tudo, ele desferiu um soco no sannin e este aproveitou a chance e enfiou a mão em sua barriga, fazendo com que o chakra da Kyuubi começasse a dissipar.

Naruto caiu desacordado, totalmente machucado. Para Jiraya não era muito melhor. Naruto tinha lhe rasgado o peito com o soco.

As feridas do Naruto sararam rapidamente e ele logo recuperou a consciência.

- Ah? O que aconteceu? AH!!... Por que estou pelado?

- Você não se lembra? - Naruto se assustou com o estado que o sannin se encontrava. Ele estava com uma ferida enorme no peito e parecia que estava morrendo. Ele correu até seu sensei tentando o ajudá-lo, mas ele estava numa situação muito ruim.

- Ero-sannin... O que aconteceu? Eu não me lembro... A última coisa que me lembro era de estarmos andando pela floresta! - Falou Naruto, ele estava muito assustado, não conseguia se lembrar do que aconteceu. "O que poderia ter feito Jiraya ficar naquele estado?"

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Vou abrir votação!!

Próximo capitulo será??

ItaNaru,

SaiNaru,

Gaara x Naruto,

IruNaru

Ou uma tragédia que envolve a Akatsuki?

Quem tiver alguma outra idéia de casais, me manda uma mensagem!!

Eu tenho outros casais alem desses, mas é surpresa!!

Votações abertas!!


	3. Conto 03: Gaara x Naruto

Conto 3: Gaara x Naruto

Olha eu de novo!! A escritora de fanfiction mais perva de todos os tempos!!

Resultado da votação( observação: foram coletados dados de comentários de 3 sites diferentes)

Gaara x Naruto:7

Itachi x Naruto : 5

Sasuke x Naruto: 5 ( Esse casal eu não tinha colocado para votação pois já tenho planos para ele, mas não vou publicar por agora, por que planejo algo grande para eles)

Itachi x Sasuke x Naruto: 2

Sai x Naruto: 1

Tobi x Naruto: 1

Gaara x Sai x Naruto: 1

Neji x Gaara x Naruto 1

Pain x Naruto:1

Sora x Naruto: 1

Kyuubi x Naruto: 1

Orochimaru x Naruto: 1

Orgia Grupal Akatsuki x Naruto: 1

Queria pedir desculpas pelos erros de português e japonês. Não sou boa em ver os meus próprios erros gramaticais e não quero arranjar uma pessoa para betar os meus cap. para não atrasar ( odeio depender de outras pessoas). E eu sou muito ansiosa e fico loka para postar a atualização rapidinho!!

**Capítulo betada por maralice-chan.**

**Conto 3: Gaara x Naruto**

Naruto estava na varanda do alojamento para shinobis na Vila da Areia. Ele observava as estrelas distraídas em meio aos seus pensamentos. Ele e o time Kakashi e Gai tinham acabado de completar a missão de salvar o Kazekage Gaara e descansavam para partirem de volta para Konoha no dia seguinte. Ele apreciava tanto as estrelas que nem percebeu a aproximação do Kazekage.

- Uzumaki Naruto, o que faz aqui fora?

- Gaara! Estou observando as estrelas. O céu aqui é bem mais aberto e estrelado. Mas e você? Por que não está dormindo?

- Nunca durmo, mas como agora não tem shukaku, eu poderia dormir, mas não me acostumei ainda. – Falou Gaara, apoiando-se na grade da varanda ao lado de Naruto.

Um vento soprou nos cabelos revoltos do loiro, fazendo com que o Kage admirasse a beleza do outro. Naruto gemeu baixo com um arrepio na espinha deixado pelo crepúsculo. O Kazekage se aproximou dando-lhe um abraço, surpreendendo Naruto.

- Gaara!

- Eu tenho uma missão para você Naruto! – Gaara passou sua mão no rosto do loiro, observando ele enrubescer enquanto lhe acariciava, sua mão foi até o nó de seu hataiate deixando-o cair no chão.

Ele deslizou sua mão por debaixo da blusa do loiro lhe dando beliscões em seus mamilos.

- Gaara, o que está fazendo! Isso está errado!

Naruto agarrava-lhe o manto enquanto o outro lhe levantava a blusa. Naruto tentava abafar seus gemidos causados pelo toque do outro.

- A questão é... Eu estou com insônia... E você vai ser minha distração essa noite toda!! – Falou o Kazekage enquanto lhe mordiscava a orelha.

- O que? Eu não posso! Pare...

Gaara ignorou o pedido do outro, lhe jogou contra a grade lhe fazendo apoiar as mãos e a cabeça nela, num ângulo de noventa graus. O ruivo abaixou as calças do outro e a sua, já estava ereto e lhe roçou a ereção, lhe dando prazer. Queria possuir aquele corpo quente do loiro. Era tão convidativa aquela pele bronzeada, os olhos marejados de lagrimas de prazer e medo, tudo naquele corpo o excitava. Ele colocou sua língua naquela entrada rósea, lhe preparando, chupava e lhe massageava com a língua, até que o loiro se virou imediatamente assustado.

- O que pensa que está fazendo!

- Você não quer Naruto? Não quer que eu continue? Você parecia estar gostando!

- Mas... – Naruto estava confuso, ele queria, mas aqueles toque lhe faziam lembrar 'dele', e isso doía tanto em seu coração. Ele não queria decepcionar o ruivo, mas era uma ótima chance de vingança. De se vingar do outro por tê-lo abandonado. Então por fim tomou uma decisão. – Está certo, vamos continuar.

O ruivo sorriu e se aproximou dando-lhe um beijo ardente, sua língua invadia sua boca como um intruso de tão selvagem. Gaara lhe guiou até o chão da varanda. Ele o colocou em uma posição 69 o que deixou Naruto meio sem graça.

- Você tem certeza que gosta disso? – Perguntou o loiro intimidado.

- Estou certo. Vamos começar! – Falou Gaara colocando o membro de Naruto em sua boca lhe arrancando gemidos e suspiros. – Naruto?

- Okay! – Disse ele imitando o gesto do ruivo – Gaara lambia toda a extensão do membro do loiro e brincando com a cabeça lhe dando mordiscadas enquanto Naruto lhe chupava com vontade e pressionava a ponta da cabeça do ruivo junior, aquilo fazia o kage deixar escapar gemidos, com certeza o loiro era bem habilidoso.

Gaara sentia que não poderia agüentar muito mais tempo e queria explorar o corpo do outro. Ele saiu de debaixo do loiro, e passou a ficar por cima, lhe beijando o pescoço, enquanto o masturbava, ele estava deixando o loiro maluco. Gaara lhe chupava a orelha, descendo pelo seu pescoço, passando pelo seu peito, ele não pôde deixar de mordiscar seus mamilos. Os lábios de Naruto sangravam de tanto que ele os mordia na tentativa de oprimir os gemidos, coisa que não passou despercebido pelo Kazekage que lhe deu um beijo, sugando seus lábios para sentir o gosto do sangue.

Naruto retribuía o beijo fazendo com que suas línguas travassem uma luta. Ele queria mais, queria sentir o ruivo dentro dele. Naruto interrompeu o beijo e direcionou um olhar de pidão para o Kage.

- Kazekage-sama, onegai! – Gemeu Naruto.

Aquilo era demais para o ruivo que virou o loiro deixando ele de quatro. Ele deitou por cima das costas do loiro levando sua mão para a boca do loiro. Naruto chupou os dedos do outro, os umedecendo. O kage enfiou dois dedos, o que arrancou um gemido alto do loiro, depois acrescentou mais um e mais um outro, sentindo como aquela entrada era apertada, mas não tanto para um virgem.

Naruto estava com os olhos fechados, sentindo o prazer da dor que o Kazekage estava lhe proporcionando. Alguns toques lhe faziam lembrar do teme desgraçado. "Ah Sasuke". Deixou escapar entre os gemidos sem perceber.

O ruivo ouviu o nome daquele que provavelmente foi o primeiro. Aquilo lhe deixou extremamente furioso. Enquanto estava com ele pensava no moreno? E sem aviso lhe invadiu. Naruto não estava preparado ainda e sentiu uma forte dor ao ser estocado daquele jeito, o que o fez deixar um grito escapar. O ruivo continuou a lhe estocar aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade. Ele queria ver o rosto do loiro, sua expressão. Então o virou de frente, ainda dentro do loiro, passou suas pernas por cima de seu ombro, quase lhe dobrando a coluna.

Gaara observava as expressões que o outro fazia. Era uma obra de arte aquelas lagrimas em seus olhos com um misto de prazer e dor. Tanto ele quanto Naruto já estavam chegando ao ápice. Gaara sentiu seu abdômen ser molhado pelo sêmen do loirinho e logo o seu escorreu por entre as pernas do outro.

Eles ficaram a observar as estrelas por uns tempos abraçados, os únicos espectadores daquela noite de insônia. Até que eles foram dormir, pois o próximo dia seria muito longo.

~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~

Oi! Eu tive muita dificuldade de escrever esse conto pois gaara x naruto não é meu casal favorito. Se não gostarem me perdoem eu me esforcei!!

Bjs! E não esqueçam as reviews.


	4. Conto 04: Itachi x Naruto

OI!! Sei ki demorei mas eu ando muito apertada ultimamente!!

Agradesso todas as pessoas ki me mandaram reviews!! Eu amo vcs!!

Esse cap. é dedicado a minha miguxa Fernanda !! Ki fez níver e tá veia feito o ke agora!! Bjs!! Fernanda vc mora no meu coração!!

Está awu ItaNaru!! Mas é bem levim!!

Todos sabe ki Naruto não e meu, mas um dia quem sabe eu compro o Naruto, microsoft, etc.. como diz Leide Keity "To Pagando" !!

**Capítulo betada por maralice-chan.**

**Conto 4: Itachi x Naruto**

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura e a Shiyobaa-sama, corriam por entre as árvores, lutando contra o tempo para resgatar o Kazekage Gaara, que tinha sido seqüestrado pela Akatsuki e que no momento deveria estar extraindo o Shukaku. O time Kakashi tinha que encontrar o esconderijo da Akatsuki antes que eles terminassem a extração do Bijyuu, pois seria morte certa para o ruivo.

- Todos parados! – falou Kakashi, que tinha acabado de perceber uma presença. O time obedece e logo eles localizam a tal presença parada na frente deles.

- Quem é? – perguntou Sakura.

- Nossa... Quanta pressa... – Kakashi.

- Esses olhos... – Shiyobaa-sama.

- Uchiha Itachi! – falou por fim o loiro.

- "Esse ai é o... Uchiha Itachi!" – pensou Sakura.

- Itachi.. uau... foi você quem assassinou um clã inteiro não foi? – perguntou a curiosa Shiyobaa-sama.

- Quanto tempo... Kakashi-san e Naruto-kun. – falou o Uchiha ignorando a pergunta da vovó.

- Seu filho da puta! Além de vir atrás de mim, ainda quer pegar o Gaara? Eu vou acabar com sua raça! – protestou Naruto indignado.

O Uchiha fez menção de levantar a mão, ato que não passou despercebido para Kakashi.

- Pessoal! Não olhem diretamente nos olhos dele! – alertou o sensei.

- Então o que faremos? – indagou a cereja ambulante (não resisti, gomen né!).

- Teremos que identificar os movimentos dele através do corpo e dos pés – explicou Kakashi. – o Itachi usa os olhos para ativar os genjutsus, logicamente é necessário olhar nos olhos dele para que o genjustu surta efeito. É só não olhar e tudo vai ficar bem.

Depois das breves explicações de Kakashi e Shiyobaa-sama, eles se colocam em modo de ataque. Kakashi tinha pedido para Naruto dar cobertura.

- Vou te levar logo logo... Naruto-kun! – falou Itachi apontando um dedo para Naruto.

- Eu vou primeiro. – Kakashi avançou contra seu oponente. Sendo bloqueado pelo portador do Sharingan. – Um Kage Bushin!

Um Kage Bushin de Itachi foi pra cima do Naruto, que o atingiu com um Rasengan., fazendo o Kage Bushin explodir. Quando a fumaça da explosão dissipou, ele se assustou com a cena. Sakura, Kakashi e a Shiyobaa-sama estavam no chão.

- Sakura.... –chan – ele observou os corpos no chão se levantarem e se transformarem em Itachi. Ele jogou kunais em direção aos Itachis, fazendo dois deles explodirem em um monte de corvos que sobrevoavam ao seu redor.

- Maldição... Eu nem olhei nos olhos dele! Droga como é que eu fui cair nesse genjutsu?!

- Meus olhos não são a única forma pela qual posso aplicar meus genjutsu! Só preciso desse dedo. – explicou Itachi lhe mostrando a mão a qual ele tinha lhe apontado o dedo antes.

Naruto juntou as mãos tentando concentrar chakra para sair do genjutsu.

- "Ele ficou forte" Mas não é o bastante! – Itachi caminhou em sua direção. Ele aproximou de Naruto e colocando as mãos em volta de seu pescoço, o jogou no chão e apertou sua mão começando a asfixiá-lo.

Naruto fechou os olhos, ele não sabia o que fazer, ele só podia esperar para que a Shiyobaa-sama e Sakura o tirassem do genjutsu.

- Eh! – ele abriu os olhos assustado com o que Itachi tinha feito. Ele estava por cima do loiro lhe beijando. – "estes olhos" – pensou Naruto olhando para o sharingan de Itachi, enquanto este lhe roubava um beijo feroz.

Itachi levantou a blusa do loiro, lambendo toda extensão de seu peito desnudo. Dando um leve assopro em seu mamilo, fazendo o outro arrepiar.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Naruto já sabendo a resposta.

- O que acha Naruto-kun.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, arrepiando-se ao sentir a língua de Itachi arrastar-se por seu pescoço, Itachi continuava a lambê-lo até chegar à boca mordendo os lábios inferiores enquanto habilmente abria o zíper de ambos. Itachi sentou o corpo do menor em seu colo fazendo as ereções se roçarem. Naruto não estava gostando da situação, mas aqueles olhos lhe lembravam tanto aquele teme. Ele temia pelos efeitos colaterais em seu corpo, pois estava em um genjutsu.

- Não se preocupe Naruto-kun. – falou Itachi lendo os pensamentos do loiro.

Naruto estremeceu ao sentir seu quadril ser pressionado contra o corpo do moreno que brincava com sua boca, sua língua massageando a língua do outro. Ele começou a trajar um trajeto de mordidas e lambias de seu pescoço, passando pelo seu selo até sua virilha.

Naruto gemeu com as lambidas em seu ventre, estava ficando louco de desejo enquanto as mãos de Itachi lhe percorriam as nádegas retirando-lhe a cueca. Mordeu os lábios em prazer ao sentir a primeira lambida em seu órgão. Entregando-se ao calor da boca envolvente. Soluçou de excitação ao sentir-se sugado. A cada chupada endurecia mais. Excitando o Uchiha ao gemer.

Naruto sabia que o que ele estava fazendo era errado!! Itachi era seu inimigo que queria capturá-lo para extrair a Kyuubi. Então por que ele estava se entregando tão facilmente? Há! Agora ele se lembrava. Era por que Itachi era irmão de Sasuke, dã!! Até o modo que ele olhava enquanto lhe proporcionava prazer era igual!!!

Itachi parou de chupar seu membro e começou a masturbá-lo com a mão enquanto voltava a tomar seus lábios em um ardente beijo. Itachi o virou, fazendo que ele ficasse de quatro. Itachi roçou seu membro no orifício de Naruto, deixando um pouco do liquido em suas nádegas. Ele passou o dedo pelo liquido e enfiou o dedo molhado em seu orifício. Fazendo que o corpo do loiro protestasse. Ele continuou a estocar o loiro com o dedo e foi aumentando a velocidade. Ele colocou mais um dedo. A outra mão imitava a velocidade em seu membro. Ele parou de lhe penetra com o dedo, vendo que o loiro estava preste a gozar em sua mão.

- Estou prestes a entrar.... – falou Itachi em seu ouvido.

- Não!

- Você não quer que eu continue Naruto-kun... – disse Itachi, parando de masturbá-lo. Naruto deixou um gemido de reprovação pelo moreno ter parado. Naruto tinha uma obsessão. Um tipo de fantasia sexual: Ele gostava de se sentir violado. Ele achava mais excitante quando as coisas pareciam ser forçadas.

Itachi percebeu que Naruto estava desapontado. E voltou a investir contra o loiro. Quando estava preste a lhe penetrar...

- Ahn?! – exclamou Naruto vendo que estava parado de pé, e ao seu lado Shiyobaa-sama e Sakura.

- Você está bem Naruto? – perguntou Kakashi enquanto desviava de alguns golpes Itachi.

- O que aconteceu comigo? – perguntou Naruto, começando a se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. E ficou totalmente vermelho e olhou de pressa para seu corpo e notou que não houve efeitos colaterais. O que lhe deixou aliviado. Ele olhou para Itachi, que lhe lançou um olhar que dizia: eu-vou-matar-essas-duas-por-nos-interromper!

- Se liga! – disse Sakura, lhe dando um tapinha no rosto. – foi um genjutsu, agora tá tudo bem.

- Hora do show Naruto... Dê o melhor de si. – falou Kakashi.

---------------

Esse capitulo é mais light!! Mas o próximo será uma orgia só!!

Brigado a todos!! E não esqueçam as reviews pois eu estou carente deles!! Necessito de Reviews para me sentir amada!!

Kem kiser me add no msn!! Fica a vontade msn: thecrazyara(arroba)hotmail . com


	5. Conto 05: Akatsuki x Naruto –Part I

Demorô mais tá awi mais um cap. da fic mais pervertida de todos os tempos!!

Como prometi está é uma orgia!! \o/

Só a primeira parte ehm?

Quer dizer que vai ter mais!!

Bjs!! Quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic , me add no msn e me mandaram reviews \o/!!

Esse cap. em especial vai para a Thais Grazi minha miguxa que tinha me incentivado a começar essa fic!! Talvez sem ela não tivesse Objeto Sexual! E Também para todos os que me mandaram reviews e me add no msn!!

Nota: Naruto não é meu é do Kishimoto!! Mas se fosse... Nem acho que vcs já sabem né?

**Capítulo betada por maralice-chan.**

**Conto 5: Akatsuki x Naruto –Part I "Lemon PainNaru"**

Naruto foi raptado (geralmente o termo "raptar" é mais empregado quando se trata de donzelas em perigoXD, mas não é o caso) pela Akatsuki e levado para o QG da mesma.

No momento os Akatsuki Tobi/Madara, Konan, Pain, Zetsu e Kisame estavam festejando a captura do último Jinchuuriki, enquanto o loiro estava amarrado e amordaçado, jogado em um canto qualquer da sala, desprovido de qualquer força de vontade, esperando para a hora de sua queda. Ele estava totalmente perdido em meio aos seus pensamento e lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos.

_Após ter descoberto que Sasuke tinha se juntado a organização Akatsuki, ele foi pra baixo, e totalmente cego e desiludido foi à procura do moreno, se esquecendo que na verdade, ele fora a caça e não o caçador._

_Na sua busca desenfreada por sua pessoa preciosa, esbarrou com ninguém menos que o líder da Akatsuki._

_Aquele olhar penetrante como se compreendesse e possuísse tudo no mundo, seus cabelos laranja que contrastavam com muitos piercings em seu semblante, lhe davam uma áurea punk. Aquilo por um momento deixou Naruto extasiado. Mas logo o seu objetivo o fez se lembrar da realidade._

_- Ei!!! Você esquisitão punk!!! Me diz agora onde está Sasuke!! – berrou o loiro ainda meio abalado pela sensação de atração que o outro lhe causava._

_- Naruto, Sasuke não está mais entre nós. E logo você também não vai estar!! Você irá para junto do Jiraya-sensei e seu Sasuke-koi! - mentiu Pain, ele sabia que o ponto fraco do garoto estava em suas emoções. Assim tornaria as coisas mais fáceis e rápidas, para tomar o loiro._

_- O que você quer dizer? Foi você que matou o ero-sannin? E o que você quer dizer com o Sasuke não está mais entre nós? – falou Naruto, já alterado e direcionando intenções assassinas para o cara que antes achava sexy._

_- Sim, eu matei o Jiraya e... Aquele Emo inútil também!! Foi "delicioso" matar Sasuke, coitado, gritou tanto por seu nome... E você nem ao menos sentiu a alma de seu amado clamar em meio ao sofrimento? - zombou Pain, se deliciando com as alterações de expressões do loiro._

_Naruto sentiu o chão fugir de seus pés - BAKA YARO!!! – Naruto partiu pra cima de Pain, que conseguiu desvencilhar facilmente de seus golpes. Naruto lutou as cegas, sem pensar antes de agir, assim como Pain tinha previsto._

_Pain apareceu por de trás do loiro o imobilizando em um aperto, ele podia sentir o aroma animalístico que se desprendia em meio ao suor do loiro. Naruto nas suas tentativas de se soltar acabava roçando em certas partes do outro homem, que sem perceber soltava alguns gemidos abafados._

_Pain observava aquela pele bronzeada e aqueles cabelos loiros que balançavam nas suas tentativas frustradas de escapar. Ele passou a mão pela cintura do menor escorregando pelo seu peitoral por cima de suas roupas até chegar ao fechecler de sua jaqueta laranja._

_- O que pensa que esta fazendo?? – perguntou o loiro ruborizando e parando de tentar fugir._

_- Vejo que você está com chakra excessivo, então encontrei um modo de acabar com toda essa energia e te levar para Akatsuki! – ele disse lhe dando mordidas no lóbulo da sua orelha fazendo o menor soltar um baixo gemido. Ele desceu a jaqueta dele até suas mãos amarrando-as. Jogou Naruto no chão debruçando-se sobre ele, rasgou sua blusa com uma kunai. Pain fez alguns sinais de mãos fazendo aparecer mais cinco Pains ao seu redor._

_- Mas que diabos!!! Eu não quero isso! – Naruto na verdade queria, mas seu coração não queria deixar ceder para aquele "Deus". " Ele matou Sasuke e o ero-sannin!! Eu não posso ceder pra isso!!". Naruto e seu conflito interno foram interrompidos quando ele foi beijado ferozmente por outro Pain, enquanto outro acabava de despi-lo vagarosamente para que o loiro sentisse cada toque._

_- Não, pare! – Naruto gritou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas quando os Pains começaram a explorar seu corpo. Pain1 começou a lhe beijar as coxas, enquanto o Pain2 lhe beijava lhe sufocando, Pain3 e Pain4 brincavam com seus mamilos e o Pain5 lhe dava chupões em seu selo, o verdadeiro Pain observava esperando por sua vez._

_Naruto sentia-se como um cadáver e um monte de urubus fazendo seu jantar! Perdido em meio a tantos toques. O Pain1 que antes beijava suas coxas passou a lamber seu membro já ereto. Ele lambia toda a extensão de seu membro e vez ou outra dava mordiscadas na "pontinha", fazendo Naruto urrar de prazer. Ele não conseguia esconder o prazer, aquele homem era incrivelmente quente! O Pain4 se aproximou de seu membro e colocou um anel de chakra!_

_- O que... o que é isso?_

_- É um brinquedo que só vai deixar você gozar quando nós deixarmos! – o Pain que tava observando disse para o loiro. Ele via como o loiro era tão bonito. No momento ele realmente olhava kawaii. Sua pele estava coberta com uma camada fina de suor, ele se tocava esperando pacientemente por sua vez. O Pain3 começou a lamber o suor pra sentir o gosto do loirinho. O Pain1 abocanhou seu membro fazendo movimentos rápidos com a língua enquanto chupava._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! – Naruto gritou com muita dor querendo gozar, mas o anel não permitia, lhe causando uma enorme dor._

_O Pain2 enfiou o seu membro na boca do loiro puxando seus cabelos e o forçando a chupar em um movimento de vai-e-vem. O Pain5 sentou em cima do membro de Naruto, se auto-penetrando. Naruto continuava a sentir dor, mas sua boca tava ocupada com o membro do outro abafando seus gritos de dor e prazer até que os outros Pains gozaram. O Pain5 gozou em cima de sua barriga, o Pain2 na sua boca o forçando a engolir seu sêmen. Os Pain1, 3 e 4 gozaram junto com os outros dois e desapareceram, restando só o Pain verdadeiro._

_- Agora é a minha vez! – Ele se despiu e colocou o loiro em seu colo, lhe beijou a boca até que lhe faltou ar, ao se separarem deixou uma fina linha de saliva que insistia em ligá-los. Naruto continuava a gritar. Ele queria gozar mais que qualquer outra coisa na vida, talvez até mais que se tornar Hokage. Pain o jogou no chão e abraçou sua cintura o obrigando a ficar de quatro. Chupou o seu "convite de entrada", lhe adentrando com a língua._

_Ele reforçou o abraço no menor ao redor de seus quadris, queria ver o rosto dele quando gozasse. Então começou a penetrá-lo. Seus movimentos eram demasiados lentos, ele viu que o menor não estava apreciando e foi aumentando o ritmo. Ele começou a masturbar o loiro na mesma velocidade. Ele tinha aprendido a se controlar, um ninja forte tem que saber lidar com emoções. Ele continuou a penetrá-lo por um bom tempo, numa velocidade rápida, ele estava adorando ouvir a musica que eram os gritos do garoto, ele já estava preste a gozar e resolveu tirar o anel de chakra. O menor nem percebeu que ele tinha lhe tirado o anel. Seus olhos semicerrados, o cabelo molhado pelo suor. Esses detalhes fizeram Pain gozar mais rápido e o mesmo fez Naruto sentindo um enorme alivio e desmaiou._

_Pain tinha razão, ele foi bonito quando gozou. Foi à reação mais bonita que ele viu o loiro expressar._

E agora ele estava jogado preste a morrer, e nunca mais veria seu amado novamente. Ele se sentia como lixo. Vendo as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor comemorando o dia que ele seria morto.

Tobi e Zetsu murmuravam algo suspeito do outro lado da sala e Naruto percebeu seus olhares maldosos.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Ta awi fim desse cap.!!

Espero ki tenham gostado!!

Não esqueçam as reviews!! Se não vou começar à estabeler uma quantidade para poder atualizar!!HUAHAUHUAHUA

Quem quiser add no msn: thecrazyara(arroba) hotmail . com

Fiquem a vontade!!

Bjs!! Até a próxima!!


	6. Conto 06: Akatsuki x Naruto Part II

Yo!! Mais um capitulo para vocês cambada de hentais!! Hauhauahuaha

Eu realmente amo vocês, sem vocês para lerem minhas fic elas seriam só rabiscos sem noção!!

**Capítulo betada por maralice-chan.**

**Conto 6: Akatsuki x Naruto - Part II "Lemon TobixNarutoxZetsu"**

Na sala as pessoas bebiam e conversavam, Konan parecia estar bêbada demais para perceber os olhares cheios de malicias de Pain e Kisame. Naruto viu quando eles arrastaram a aturdida Konan para fora da sala, deixando-o sozinho com Tobi e Zetsu.

Os dois caminharam na direção que ele estava jogado e acorrentado. Tobi abaixou e passou a mão nos cabelos loiros do garoto, Naruto olhou para o chão, sabia que poderia ser perigoso olhar diretamente nos olhos de um portador do sharingan. Tobi puxou seus cabelos o fazendo lhe encarar e murmurou em seu ouvido: - espero que Naruto-kun seja um bom garoto, pois Tobi is a good boy!

Em algum lugar em nenhuma floresta em particular:

Sasuke tinha se encontrado com o antigo time sete, agora desfalcado por dois membros como ele próprio e Naruto. Sasuke tinha fugido da Akatsuki, quando eles descobriram que ele estava fingindo se vingar para proteger Konoha. Ele tinha usado a desculpa que ele iria destruir Konoha para ficar a par dos planos dos Akatsuki.

- O que você está me dizendo Kakashi? Naruto fugiu da aldeia para ir atrás de mim?

- Não sei qual a surpresa! Ele sempre está atrás de você, né? – Kakashi ironizou fazendo que o Uchiha desse como resposta um de seus famosos "hump" - ele agora está desaparecido há dois dias...

- Nós achamos que provavelmente a Akatsuki conseguiu o capturar, mas se for verdade, não teremos muito tempo para encontrá-lo, nós não podemos deixar que eles extraíam a Kyuubi! – Sakura se manifestou.

- Eu sei onde fica o esconderijo. – Sasuke começou a correr entres as árvores, os outros pareciam ter entendido o recado e começaram a segui-lo na sua jornada contra o tempo.

QG da Akatsuki:

- Douton: Shikorita no jutsu - falou Zetsu, e um monte de chicotes saíram de seu corpo, batendo em Naruto, lhe cortando as roupas em tiras.

Naruto estava completamente nu e desprotegido. Alguns dos chicotes continuavam a lhe bater, dando chicotadas fortes, lhe ferindo as costas e o tórax, deixando longos cortes sangrentos. Naruto gritava de dor, em meio aos cortes poderia ser visto uma seiva verde que fazia suas feridas arderem o fazendo sentir uma dor cegante.

Os chicotes estavam entrelaçando seus braços, e outros estavam enrolados em suas coxas, o forçando a ficar com elas abertas. Ele começa a sentir um chicote enrolar em seu membro, outra enfiou em sua boca. Então ele sentiu um chicote entrar na sua bunda. Ele tentou gritar em reprovação, mas sua boca estava sendo tampada pelo chicote que estava lhe causando ânsias de vômito, ele estava enfiando por sua guela abaixo, quase o sufocando. Mais outros chicotes lhe adentraram lhe causando estrema dor. Então elas começaram a entrar e sair rapidamente.

Zetsu manteve o jutsu nesse ritmo, ele realmente estava muito excitado, mas sabia que deveria deixar um pouco para o verdadeiro líder da organização se quisesse continuar a viver.

Tobi subiu em cima de Naruto, deslizando sua mão pelas suas costas delicadamente, enquanto ele era tomado pelos chicotes de Zetsu. Tobi encarou os olhos azuis semi-cerrados de Naruto.

De repente Naruto se vê em um lugar colorido de branco e vermelho. Ele estava amarrado em o que parecia ser uma cama redonda com várias velas vermelhas em volta, com sua luz branca passando a imagem de um tipo de ritual macabro.

- O que você achou de meu "Jutsu Tsukiyome"? – falou Tobi fazendo que Naruto se sobressaltasse. – aqui eu controlo todo o espaço - subiu sobre Naruto. - todo o tempo – Passou sua mão sobre seu peito desnudo. - todos os problemas. – lambeu sua orelha. -tudo está sobre o meu controle. Agora por 72 horas... Você vai ser violado por mim.

Naruto não fazia mais nada. Toda a sua dignidade, seu orgulho, sua determinação já tinham ido pro ralo. Ele não ligava mais com o que fosse lhe acontecer, "Sasuke" era a única palavra que lhe vinha à cabeça.

O Uchiha levantou um pouco sua mascara de um modo que sua boca ficasse a mostra e começou a lhe lamber todo o corpo como se fosse um tipo de doce ou sobremesa. Sua mão deslizava por entre suas coxas lhe dando arranhões. Naruto fechou os olhos, e manteve um mantra para tentar ignorar esta situação. "Sasuke", "Sasuke", "Sasuke". Repetia este nome em sua mente como se fosse a única coisa que deveria existir.

O Uchiha continuava a explorar o corpo do menor, com suas mãos abeis provocando arrepios no menino, ele estava lambendo aqueles mamilos róseos. "O Garoto era tão delicioso"! Pensou o Uchiha. Ele lhe tocou o rosto e lhe puxou pelo queixo lhe dando um beijo que não foi correspondido por Naruto. Então ele lhe deu um soco que fez o loiro cair contra os travesseiros com a boca sangrando.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..." Ele continuava com seu mantra desesperado, ele se sentiu com nojo de si mesmo, fora usado e abusado. Ele sentia seu coração se partir em montes de pedaços.

O Uchiha lhe virou bruscamente, e enfiou seu membro dentro dele bruscamente. Naruto gritou alto. O Uchiha continuou a lhe violar sem dó vendo a angustia do loirinho que o excitava. E assim foi até o período de setenta e duas horas passarem e o Uchiha gozar.

Quando ele acordou viu que Zetsu ainda lhe violava e o envolvia com os chicotes, ele não parecia se dar por satisfeito. O Uchiha agora apenas olhava enquanto Zetsu continuava a brincar.

Sangue escorria por entre as pernas de Naruto misturado com o semem dos violadores. Naruto parecia ter aceitado sua posição e tudo que fazia era olhar para o teto com os olhos arregalados em um estado de semi-conciência.

Então um barulho de explosão o tira do seu estado de estupor e Zetsu e o Uchiha são arremessados para longe inconscientes. Ele olha para direção achando que estava a começar a ter alucinações. Sakura, Sai, Kakashi e Sasuke parados em frente ao recém buraco. O que ele achava ser mais inacreditável era Sasuke estar vivo.

Sasuke caminhou até ele, Naruto tremia muito e também sentia vergonha por estar nu e violado em frente aos seus colegas de time e a pessoa que amava. Sasuke arrancou os chicotes que estavam em seu corpo, Naruto gemeu com a dor. Sasuke deu uma olhada em Naruto totalmente violado, machucado e esgotado, e o beijou com carinho.

Sakura sentou em um cantinho se isolando e puxando a franja para frente do rosto ao ver os dois se beijando. Kakashi lia seu livrinho sem nem notar os dois, Sai observava tentando entender o que se passava e fez uma nota mental para pesquisar em um livro quando chegasse em casa.

- Sasuke... Vo-você está vivo? – falou Naruto com a voz embargada por causa das feridas em sua garganta.

- Você não deveria se preocupar comigo, dobe. – e o beijou de novo, mas Naruto o empurrou com lágrimas nos olhos. – afaste-se de mim, eu... eu estou sujo!

Sasuke retirou sua capa e a envolveu em Naruto, ignorando o que o pequeno dizia e o pegou no colo. – vamos pra casa, Usuratonkachi!

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Espero que tenham gostado!! Não esqueçam as reviews!! Eu preciso dela pra não me sentir só!!

E dependendo da quantidade se for satisfatória eu escreverei o proximo um SasuNaru!! \o/

My MSN: thecrazyara(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com


	7. Conto 07: Sasuke x Naruto

AWIII!! Mais um capitulo para vocês ai pervertido!! Eu fui um pouco poética neste capitulo. Poderia até compor uma musica o que acham... " aahhhhh... uhhhh..." Tenho talento?

Bem me desculpem pela demora, e agradeçam a Thais que me fez escrever sobre pressão, se não o capitulo só sairia sábado!

Aproveitando queria agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews, sem eles eu me sinto desmotivada para escrever!! Beijos a todos!!

**Aviso: Eu estou interligando esse últimos capítulos, mas eles podem ser lido separadamente, de menos os três últimos!!**

**Aviso(2): Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao pervertido do kishimoto, mas como ele num liga pro naruto e só gosta do sasuke eu não ligo, mas se fosse meu eu ia usa-lo todos os dias para satisfação pessoal (hauhhauhauha)**

**Capítulo betada por maralice-chan.**

**Conto 7: Sasuke x Naruto**

Naruto estava desacordado em um quarto de hospital. Com vários tubos conectados em seu corpo, uma mascara de oxigênio para mantê-lo respirando, enquanto uma máquina ao lado fazia um baixo barulho compassado que indicava que ainda estava vivo. A sua aparência loira radiante de pele dourada, que lembrava os raios de sol nos mais tempestuosos dias, agora era de uma vela que aos poucos se extinguia a luz.

- Eu não sei quais serão os danos, ele simplesmente não acorda e não tem como saber qual trauma sua mente sofreu até que ele acorde. Isso é tão problemático. - explicou a mulher loira, fazendo uma ilusão a mais famosa frase de Shikamaru. Ela era conhecida como Hokage Godaime, mas no momento ela preferia ser somente Tsunade-Obachan. Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos de seu pequeno irmão. Eles não tinham nenhum tipo de laço sanguíneo, mas ela o considerava como um irmãozinho loiro.

"Mas onde eu estou? Que barulhada é essa?" - Naruto pensou. Ele se sentia com os olhos pesados demais para abri-los.

- Ele irá superar! Não esqueça de sua determinação. - falou Hatake Kakashi sentado no beiral da janela.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele ficará bem! Ainda mais com Sasuke-kun de volta! Ele ficará tão feliz que até esquecerá, né? - Sakura falou alegremente ao lado de sua mestra. Ela tinha aprendido muito com Naruto desde que Sasuke abandonará a vila. E ela, melhor do que ninguém sabia dos sentimentos do jovem loiro para com Uchiha. Ela já não era obsessiva com um amor ilusório mais, ela desabrochara e percebera que nunca amara o moreno verdadeiramente.

- Não conte com isso! Não é tão fácil assim! - um Adolescente de olhos negros como a noite lhe encarou com um olhar penetrante. Ele estava sentado na beirada da cama de Naruto e percebeu certo remexer ao seu lado quando aumentou o tom de voz.

- Mas que diabos...!

- Naruto! – gritou Sakura pulando em seu pescoço.

- Sakura-chan... Eu não consigo respirar... – ele falou com um tom abafado pela mascara.

- Ah! Gomen.

- Naruto, você se sente bem? – perguntou Tsunade puxando a mascara para baixo para que Naruto pudesse falar.

- Minha cabeça dói, mas o que estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou Naruto com uma careta ao notar que estava em um hospital.

- Você não se lembra? – perguntou seu sensei sério.

- E de que eu deveria me lembrar? – Naruto tentou lembrar de alguma luta que pudesse ter travado, mas apenas conseguia se lembrar de flashes prolixos e sem sentido. – ai minha cabeça! – ele automaticamente colocou as mãos em sua cabeça por causa da forte dor.

- Não se esforce, dobe!

- AHHHHHHHHHH!!! – gritou Naruto dando um salto em sua cama, ele até então não tinha notado a presença de Sasuke que estava sentado praticamente ao seu lado. – teme! Quando foi que você voltou?

- Não importa... – disse ele se aproximando mais de Naruto até que seus narizes estivessem se encostando. – agora estou aqui não estou? E nunca mais vou te deixar...

- O q-que pen-pensa que está fazendo?

- Isso! – disse ele selando seus lábios com os de Naruto e fechando os olhos. Ele sentiu Naruto se debater tentando se soltar de seu beijo até que Naruto parou de tentar impedi-lo.

Um filme passou pelos olhos de Naruto e não era nenhum tipo de romance com final feliz. Era um trágico, em que ele era o protagonista. Ele viu passar por seus olhos o momento em que ele fora capturado pela Akatsuki até o momento em que fora salvo pelos seus companheiros.

Sasuke abriu os olhos ao sentir que Naruto não reagia. Ele mirou os seus olhos e o que viu foram olhos azuis vazios. Ele foi puxado por Tsunade que amparou Naruto, ela dava tapas em seu rosto para ver se ele voltava ao normal, até ele cair desmaiado em seu colo e inconscientemente se debatendo. Kakashi o puxou para fora da sala, deixando Naruto aos cuidados de Tsunade e Sakura.

-----

Algumas semanas depois, Naruto já tinha se recuperado um pouco do choque. Ele tinha pedido para a Godaime proibir as visitas de Sasuke. Ele não conseguia encarar ele depois de tudo que acontecera. Sasuke entendia, mas mesmo assim resolveu fazer uma surpresa para quando Naruto tivesse alta.

Sasuke tinha pedido para Sakura trazer Naruto para casa. Sasuke tinha permanecido na casa do loiro mesmo sem permissão. Ele não gostava de ficar sozinho no distrito Uchiha e na casa do loiro ele se sentia menos só.

Ele ouviu passos de alguém subindo as escadas. Ele teve o cuidado de ir para a copa e esperar por Naruto.

- Tem certeza que não quer entrar Sakura-chan? – perguntou Naruto abrindo a porta da casa.

- Sim, tenho muito trabalho para fazer no hospital e também não quero atrapalhar, então tchau! – disse ela saindo correndo com a mão no nariz.

- Eu hein? – ele deixou suas sandálias na porta e entrou. Ele sentiu o cheiro de comida, e achou que Iruka tinha lhe preparado algo para as boas vindas. Mas quando ele entrou na sala de jantar de seu apartamento, ele se abismou. A mesa estava coberta por um jantar magnífico, vários tipos de pratos que variava da comida típica japonesa para a estrangeira, mas o que mais o surpreendeu fora a pessoa que preparará aquele banquete.

- Sasuke... o que faz aqui... – disse ele olhando para o chão.

- Eu achei que estava cansado de comida de hospital. – disse ele o puxando para se sentar em uma cadeira.

Naruto permaneceu calado e evitando os olhares furtivos do moreno até o final do jantar. Sasuke o puxou para a sala. Mas quando estavam caminhando Sasuke o empurra contra a parede o puxando para um ardente beijo com muita saudade. Naruto interrompeu o beijo o empurrando para o sofá, mas Sasuke que não tinha percebido que o sofá estava atrás deles, e puxou o loiro consigo por puro reflexo o fazendo ficar sentado em seu colo.

- Me solte Sasuke!

- Não. – disse o moreno distribuindo delicados beijos pelo seu pescoço.

- Onegai... Pare... – Naruto fechou os olhos com força enquanto tremia.

- Naruto, olhe para mim. – disse ele puxando-o pelo queixo, e fazendo-o fitar seus olhos. – sou eu Sasuke, seu teme. Não lhe farei nada para lhe prejudicar, por que te amo. – ele beijou um dos olhos molhados pelas lagrimas. – eu amo seus olhos azuis profundos, por causa da verdade que ele esconde. – beijou sua testa. – eu amo sua alma por você ser quem é e saber perdoar e ser tão determinado. – beijou suas marquinhas na bochecha. – Eu amo suas marcas, pois elas lhe fazem diferente de qualquer pessoa o tornando único. – deu um beijo casto em sua boca. – eu amo sua boca, pois com ela que você fala suas asneiras sem nexos e que me fazem sorrir verdadeiramente. – ele levantou sua blusa, e distribuindo beijos molhados por seu tórax, fazendo Naruto soltar um gemido baixo. – eu amo seu corpo, pois ele me mostra o caminho para te provar meu amor e a única coisa que peço é que me ame de volta.

Naruto, que com essa declaração de amor já estava todo derretido, se entregou e puxou-o para um beijo cheio de sentimentos que só os dois compreendiam.

Sasuke parou de beijá-lo para chupar seu pescoço deixando marcas vermelhas enquanto arrancava sua blusa. Ele passa a deslizar sua língua do pescoço aos mamilos fazendo o menor vibrar de prazer o que o deixava extremamente sexy na opinião do Uchiha. Ele continuou a explorar o corpo do loiro fazendo Naruto se balançar em seu colo ingenuamente fazendo um convite para o moreno.

Sasuke o deitou com cuidado no sofá sem interromper as trocas de caricias por aquele corpo quente. Sasuke tirava os restos das roupas de Naruto enquanto seu joelho massageava certas partes do loiro que já estava excitado. Ele desceu sua mão pelo tórax até suas coxas acariciando por entre elas até subir até seu membro e começar a masturbá-lo. Ele começou com um ritmo lento até aumentar a velocidade, Naruto que estava agarrado em seu pescoço começa soltar gemidos baixos e agudos o que não satisfez o maior, ele queria ouvir Naruto gemendo seu nome. Ele desce e abocanhou o membro de Naruto, Chupando toda a extensão. Naruto agarrou a cabeça do Uchiha o fazendo chupar mais rápido.

- Sasuke... eu vou... – não deu tempo. Ele gozará na boca do Uchiha que engoliu todo o sêmen e deixando apenas um fio escorrendo pela boca. Naruto continuava ereto e Sasuke passou os dedos pelo filete de sêmen que escorrerá de sua boca e passou na entradinha de Naruto, não pretendia desperdiçar nada.

Naruto se assustou com o toque e se afastou rápido de Sasuke.

- Não... já chega Sasuke. – Naruto fechou os olhos novamente, ele tentava com todas as suas forças não ver as imagens que passava pela sua mente, mas era em vão.

- Naruto olhe para mim. - ele voltou a puxar o queixo do garoto. – não desgrude os olhos dos meus, está bem?

- Hai... – Naruto encarava os olhos que estavam serenos como a noite. Sasuke continuou a prepará-lo. Quando Sasuke achou que ele já estava pronto lhe deu um beijo sem fechar os olhos, encarando aquele azul de um oceano infinito. Então ele o penetrou, fazendo Naruto soltar um grito alto. Ele foi penetrando-o devagar até seu pênis estar totalmente dentro do loiro. Dando uma pequena pausa para Naruto acostumar e voltar a estocá-lo devagar, aumentando o ritmo à medida que achava seguro para não assustar Naruto.

Ele foi o estocando rapidamente. Os olhos de Naruto que antes demonstravam medo tinham se alterado para um olhar cheio de prazer. Os gemidos tinham se tornado altos, e ele suspeitava que pudesse se escutar da sala da Godaime, mas isso não importava agora. Ele sentia a aproximação do orgasmo chegar e ele e Naruto sentiram seus corpos vibrarem e em fim gozarem junto, foi quando ele ouviu Naruto gritar seu nome.

Nessa noite eles dormiram abraçados no sofá. E antes que o Uchiha adormecesse, ele pode ouvir um "eu te amo também" fugir da boca do anjinho que o abraçava.

--

The end conto 7 \o/

Espero que tenham gostado!! Beijos e até o próximo que será um SasuNaruIta!! Que já está a caminho!!

My msn: Thecrazyara (arroba) hotmail ( ponto) com


	8. Conto 08: Itachi X Naruto X Sasuke

Yo leitores queridos!!!venho trazer mais um capitulo e como prometido é ItaXNaruXSasu!!

Quero agradecer a todos que aumentaram meus pontos de popularidade e me apoiaram!! Pretendo fazer uma lista com o nome de todos que me mandaram reviews e me ajudaram no último capitulo desta fic e do "Ai no Himitsu"!!!

**MESMO AVISO DE AI NO HIMITSU: Tem yaoi, pegassaum de dois meninos! Se não gosta, não leia! Respeite as pessoas que gostem, pois cada um tem seu gosto, não aceitarei nenhum tipo de desaforo e builling por causa disso, se não irei falar para o administrador e ele irá banir todos huahauhauhau. Se eu respeito o gosto alheio acho que também mereço ser respeitada!! XD**

Naruto não me pertence, mas se seu corpo ainda será meu... (Ku Ku Ku)

**Conto 8: Itachi X Naruto X Sasuke**

- Saaassuu-chann?? – Naruto chamou com uma voz manhosa que fez o outro estremecer.

- O que é usuratonkashi?

- Se eu te pedir uma coisa você jura que não vai brigar comigo? – Pediu o loiro fazendo beicinho enquanto acariciava as coxas de Sasuke.

- Não prometo o que não posso cumprir. – disse Sasuke subindo em cima de Naruto, ele tinha interpretado as caricias e seu jeito doce como um convite e lhe retribuiu dando chupadas no pescoço.

- Ah... Onegai ... Sasu-chann

- Calma estou indo...

- Não é disso que estou falando teme!!

- Do que então? – Perguntou Sasuke sem entender e desapontado por seu doce Naru-chan ter voltado ao normal.

- Sobre o que eu estou querendo te pedir! Onegai.... eu quero tanto...

- E o que seria...? Dá ultima vez que veio com esse biquinho para me pedir algo, você fez eu me transformar em Kakashi!! Só para satisfazer sua idéia maluca de ser molestado pelo sensei.

- Foi tão legal!! – disse Naruto dando um sorriso maroto se lembrando de como foi perfeito. Ele realmente tinha acreditado que era Kakashi e tinha ficado morrendo de medo de Sasuke descobrir, mas só depois de um tempo que Sasuke lhe contou a verdade.

E para Sasuke, que se divertiu muito à custa do loirinho, vendo sua aflição, apesar de ter ficado com ciúmes, teve muito trabalho, pois teve de ficar na cola de Kakashi por um bom tempo para conseguir ver seu rosto e copiá-lo em um jutsu.

– Mas é outra coisa, só que eu tenho certeza, se eu te pedir você vai ficar chateado!

- Então já que tem tanta certeza, não peça. – Ele voltou a explorar o corpo do outro.

- Sasuke! Teme! Você não liga pra mim, não é mesmo?

-...

Essa foi à gota d'água para Naruto que lhe deu um chute que fez Sasuke cair da cama, e se virou para o outro lado indo dormir!

- Naruto...

- Usurei! Eu quero dormir.

- Eu vou aceitar escutar o que você tem em mente...

- Sério? – Disse Naruto se virando com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Hum.

- E que eu quero... Ah Sasuke, você não vai aceitar mesmo!!

- Fala logo, estou perdendo a paciência...

- É que eu... Uma fantasia que... – A voz dele se tornava baixa como um sussurro – Eu quero... Eu queroumménagedopcomvocêeoitachinasaladaobaachan... Falei! – Disse ele com uma baita hemorragia saindo do nariz.

- O que? Não entendi a ultima parte.

- Eu não vou repetir, eu não quero morrer.

- O que poderia ser tão ruim assim... A não ser se você tiver um fetiche sexual comigo e meu irmão... Ai eu ir- ele parou de falar e olhou para Naruto que estava igual a um pimentão. – Não me diga...

Naruto respirou fundo e gritou para Sasuke – EU QUERO TRANZAR COM VOCÊ E SEU IRMÃO AO MESMO TEMPO!!! – Dito isso Naruto enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro se preparando para sua dolorosa morte, mas depois de um tempo, vendo que o outro não tinha feito nada, ele saiu e olhou para Sasuke.

- Esta bem, eu faço um kagebushin e transformo-o em Itachi, assim esta bom pra você, dobe? – então ele voltou a acariciar Naruto, achava normal ele ter esse tipo de desejo, já que os dois irmãos eram muito parecidos.

- Mas Sasu-chann? Assim não tem graça, eu quero-me sentir violado e além do mais, você não ia agüentar o kagebushin muito tempo. Não teria graça, pois eu saberia que seria você... E eu quero na sala da Obaachan...

- Como é que é? Você acha mesmo que eu irei convencer meu irmão o qual eu quero matar para fazer um ménage na sala da Godaime??

- Ahan

- Naruto... Eu sabia que você era burro, mas não tanto... Um nukenin, e um irmão vingador violando o pequeno irmão da Godaime na sala dela? Você quer causar uma guerra, a nossa morte ou algo do gênero? Vamos, esquece isso... Eu te farei algo melhor, vamos...

- Não quero ou é isso ou nada "feito" – E se virou e foi dormir

- Kuso... Ele passou tempo demais com Jiraya. Desde aquele treinamento maluco que ele vem com essas idéias!

---

Uma semana depois de abstinência sexual:

Sasuke se encontrava com olheiras, descabelado e impaciente em uma clareira, aguardando a chegada de alguém encostado em uma árvore até que ele avista um vulto passar por ele.

- O que quer pequeno, irmão idiota? Não me diga que já se sente forte o bastante para lutar contra mim, pois posso dizer que só de ver essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou que você perderia.

- Para sua informação eu poderia lutar contra você qualquer hora e ganharia, pois treinei muito estes últimos anos, e minha cara está desse jeito é exatamente "por não ter comido, para poder dizer que gosto ou não".

- O que quer dizer é que ainda é virgem?

- Claro que não, seu idiota, é que por sua culpa meu namorado está fazendo greve!

- E deixa-me adivinhar: ai você ficou com ódio e veio se vingar de mim? Mas qual seria o motivo do Naru-chan estar em greve por minha causa?

- Não o chame assim! E não vim me vingar coisa nenhuma, ao contrário, quero uma trégua.

- E por que... Você não me falou o motivo ainda de estar aqui, irmãozinho tolo.

- Naruto quer... Ele quer que eu convença você a fazer... A fazer, bem ele quer que nós dois o forcemos a fazer sexo na sala da Godaime.

- Um... Até que a raposa loira é bem pervertida, hein?

- Então, você vai topar?

- Mas claro! Só que com uma pequena condição.

- E qual seria? – Disse Sasuke já se irritando, ele iria dividir seu Naruto com ele, e ainda queria mais?

- Mais Tarde você saberá.

----

Naruto caminhava pelos corredores do prédio da Hokage, Sakura havia lhe dito que Tsunade queria vê-lo, ele imaginou que ela fosse lhe passar um sermão por não ter entregado seu relatório da última missão.

Chegando à sala, como de costume, ele entrou direto em sua sala sem se importar em bater na porta e viu que a sala estava vazia.

- Ué? Não tem ninguém? – Ele avistou os trajes de Hogake jogados em cima da cadeira atrás da escrivaninha. - Rsrs, acho que a velhota não vai se importar se eu usar isso, né? – Ele vestiu a túnica e o chapéu e se sentou na cadeira giratória e rodou em direção a janela. – Puxa!! A vista daqui é tão maneira!

- Mas a daqui é melhor ainda. – Naruto se virou rápido para se deparar com o mais velho dos Uchiha lhe mirando por cima da mesa. Ele estava vestido com sua habitual capa da Akatsuki.

- O que-que está fazendo aqui?

- Imaginei que você soubesse a resposta, meu Rokudaime. – Seu olhar era frio e não passava nenhum tipo de conforto, causando um arrepio de receio. Itachi puxou a cadeira de Naruto e em um meio abraço, amarrou suas mãos no encosto da cadeira.

- O que está fazendo? - Perguntou Naruto, ao tentar desatar suas mãos.

- Estou indo para te dar prazer. - Sua voz era carregada por um sentimento um tanto frio e aterrorizante.

Naruto fechou os olhos frenéticos quando sentiu Itachi desfazer os botões da sua calça. Ele estava tentando se concentrar em outra coisa, mas todos os seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Sasuke quando ele o sentiu puxar a túnica, e lamber o selo em seu abdômen. Ele estava quase se desesperando, ele não iria se perdoar se algo estivesse acontecido com Sasuke por causa de seu egoísmo e egocentrismo.

- O-o que você fez com Sasuke? – Perguntou Naruto quando o mais velho dos Uchihas tocou seu pênis e começou a massageá-lo.

- Não se preocupe com meu irmãozinho tolo. Eu não fiz nada de mal com ele. – Ele sentiu seu pênis começar a reagir e olhou para Itachi. O moreno estava assistindo a sua reação e a julgar por seu sorriso ele estava gostando do que via.

_**  
**_Itachi começou a lamber a cabeça de seu pênis, pressionar um pouco sua língua vigorosamente na fenda, fazendo Naruto estremecer. Ele queria ouvir os ruídos do louro. Ele sabia que iria ter de partilhar Naruto com seu irmão, então ele queria o possuir antes.

Ele continuou a chupar e lamber, tendo as bolas em suas mãos, massageando devagar fazendo Naruto grunhir baixo.

Naruto olhou para frente e viu dois pares de olhos vermelhos o encarando, "estou ferrado!" foi o pensamento que passou pela cabeça do loirinho.

- Aniki, não acha que vai obter toda a diversão, não é?

- Vou ser o primeiro. - Itachi se levantou para encarar seu irmão.

- Hn, você terá de esperar, eu vou primeiro.

Naruto estava começando a ficar irritado. Ele ficou lá sentado, amarrado e esperando que os dois irmãos parassem de discutir. No entanto, ele quase surtou para matar Sasuke quando ele o ouviu dizer "Vamos apenas possuí-lo juntos."

Itachi quase não acreditou na solução do pequeno problema que seu irmão arranjou. Ele não sabia que Sasuke tinha a mente tão sádica.

- "Este poderia ser o início de uma situação muito interessante..." – pensou o mais velho dos Uchihas.

Ele concordou e ambos os irmãos desamarraram Naruto e o deitaram sobre a mesa, cada um de cada lado do loiro, jogando todos os pergaminhos que estavam sobre a mesa no chão. Eles se despiram por cima do loirinho, um tirando a roupa do outro, e quando terminaram, Sasuke e Itachi começaram a despir a kitsune, peça por peça. Então, eles começaram beijar, lamber todas as partes de seu corpo, deixando marcas vermelhas em sua pele.

Naruto agarrou os cabelos de Sasuke quando ele recomeçou o serviço de seu irmão. Ele gemia e ao mesmo tempo Itachi mordia seu mamilo.

Sasuke parou de chupar o membro de Naruto e o levantou pressionado suas costas contra seu tórax, ele sentiu a mão de Sasuke trilhar para baixo até que ele atingiu o seu ânus, e começou a massagear com delicadeza a abertura com o seu dedo.

Ele estava prestes a emitir um protesto baixo quando ele sentiu Itachi ter seu membro na sua mão, e masturbá-lo lentamente. Sentiu a boca de Itachi procurar pela sua, explorando sua boca com sua língua intrusa, se entrelaçando com a tímida língua do loiro.

Sentiu Sasuke retirar seu dedo, e voltar molhado com alguma coisa que não conseguiu identificar. Ele gemeu um pouco quando ele sentiu os dedos de Itachi se juntarem aos do seu irmão.

Ambos começaram a estocá-lo com seus dedos em sintonia, acertando sua próstata em quase todos os momentos. Brevemente ele foi assustado, tremendo contra a tortura de dedos.

Então eles pararam e trocaram um beijo ardente na frente de Naruto, o que o fez quase gozar de tanta excitação, após interromperem o beijo, Sasuke beijou o loiro em um beijo delicado e harmônico e se sentou na cadeira da Hokage os observando..

Ele sentiu suas pernas sendo levantadas e colocadas em torno da cintura de Itachi.

E sentiu o longo membro do moreno forçar para entrar e como ele empurrou contra ele, deixando-o tonto com enorme prazer. Itachi começou a estocá-lo quando viu nenhum desconforto em seu rosto, e decidiu dar início lentamente, até que Sasuke decidisse juntar-se a eles.

Sasuke estava assistindo a cena em frente a eles, se tocando, e quase que gozou quando ele viu Naruto responder tão belamente. O loiro estava agarrado às costas de seu irmão, murmurando o nome de Itachi como uma oração.

Finalmente, ele decidiu intervir e pediu para Itachi parar, fazendo com que o louro ficasse na necessidade. Sasuke pegou Naruto e o colocou em pé apoiado com o tórax sobre a mesa. Ele posicionou-se ao lado de seu irmão, e adentraram juntos no loiro que gritou alto. Sasuke pensou que não foi tão ruim para compartilhar Naruto com seu irmão.

Eles estocavam-no com força, tendo a certeza de que atingiam a sua próstata, e em meio ao seu surto de prazer, Naruto gritava os nomes de Sasuke e Itachi estranhamente ou combinado os dois nomes.

Eles sentiram seu orgasmo chegarem e ambos vieram ao mesmo tempo.

Os três caíram para cima da mesa bagunçada, ainda dentro do louro e puxando o membro para fora depois de um tempo, fazendo Naruto murmurar um estranho ruído.

Enquanto recuperava as suas respirações, Itachi dava pequenas mordicadas no corpo de Naruto enquanto Sasuke acariciava ternamente os seus cabelos. Esquecendo que estavam na sala da godaime.

Eles ouviram um barulho de alguém caminhando pelos corredores e se apressaram em se vestirem e sair da sala. Sasuke teve que carregar Naruto que mal agüentava ficar consciente. Itachi sumiu entre a noite, mas antes murmurou no ouvido de seu irmão: "Não se esqueça da minha condição, irmãozinho tolo".

---

Na sala da Godaime...

- Mas que merda aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Tsunade olhando para todos os seus pergaminhos jogados no chão e sua mesa suja de "algo suspeito", e como médica, sabia muito bem do que se tratava. Ela encontrou um fio de cabelo loiro no meio da sujeira e a única pessoa que passou em sua cabeça foi... – Não seria possível! Meu irmãozinho não faria algo assim! Mas quem seria... Ino!! Eu mato aquela vagabunda! Ai! Minha cabeça dói! Se a Shizune descobri que eu bebi Sakê... Mas não pude resistir... Sasuke me deu de tão boa vontade...

End conto 8 v.v

Bem gente briga por terem lido!! O próximo será ItaXNaruXSai \o/

Galera, eu estou traduzindo Doujinshi (mangá feito por fã) SasuNaru para o Yaoi Project BR. Dêem uma olhadinha lá

site: www (ponto) yaoiproject (ponto) 110bm (ponto) com

E não esqueçam as reviews!!

Beijos e continuem acompanhando!!


	9. Conto 09: Itachi x Naruto x Sai

Bem minna de ouro (não leguem, estou em um momento de fazer trocadilhos idiotas ¬¬)

Esse capítulo terá de tudo, Itasai, SaiNaru, ItaNaru, ItaNaruSai... Enfim, DE TUDO!!!

Nesse capitulo Naruto não ira 'gozar' de sua situação, LEMON DARK dos bravos.

Espero que gostem minna-san, e desejo um Feliz Natal e Ano Novo para todos ^^

Naruto não e pertence, ainda... Por enquanto é do tio kishi.

**Conto 9: Itachi x Naruto x Sai**

Itachi tinha seguido o time sete em uma missão. Ele queria que sua parte do acordo fosse cumprida.

Pobre era seu irmão, que nem imaginava o que se passava na cabeça do Uchiha mais velho. Ele estava planejando uma forma de capturar a kitsune sem que fosse descoberto... Mas seu irmão não se separava um minuto sequer do loiro. Ele observava o grupo se prepara para acampar. Kakashi e Sasuke montavam as barracas enquanto Sakura, Sai e Naruto preparavam as coisas para o jantar.

Naruto andava meio deprimido ultimamente, pois Sasuke não estava lhe dando muito espaço com seu ciúme doentio e por isso, até alguns de seus amigos tinham se afastado dele.

- Naruto-kun, você me ajudaria a pescar alguns peixes para o jantar? – Perguntou Sai com malícias nos olhos que só Itachi, que estava nas sombras, pode detectar.

- Claro Sai! – Respondeu Naruto com seu sorriso contagiante.

- Tch. – Grunhiu Sasuke ao ver que seu loirinho se distanciava com o "projeto de cosplay mal feito". – Acho melhor ir atrás deles. – Disse ele já começando a se afastar da barraca.

- Hey, hey! – Disse kakashi para seu ex-aluno. - Você não está pegando pesado demais não? Quero dizer, até do Konohomaru você está com ciúmes. Qualquer pessoa que se aproxime do Naruto se sente com a vida em perigo! Dessa forma, você estará causando a exclusão dele, e você acha que é realmente isso que ele quer? Pensei que foi para ter amigos que ele lutou a vida toda, não é mesmo?

-Hump, só cuido do que é meu! – Mas ele entendeu o recado e voltou a montar a barraca.

---

Sai observava Naruto pegar seu fio-nin e amarrar varias tarraxas nas pontas, retirar suas roupas e mergulhar no rio, como se aquele lugar fizesse parte dele, se misturando com a natureza de uma forma esplendida, causando sensações estranhas em sua barriga, coisa que ele tinha lido em um livro que, dependendo da situação, poderia ser chamado de ansiedade, desconforto, náuseas e até excitação... E no mesmo livro dizia que este tipo de coisa poderia causar estresse, e que o melhor remédio para estresse era sexo, então ele estaria indo para se curar...

Naruto saiu do rio com seu corpo desnudo e com vários peixes presos no fio-nin. Ele colocou os peixes em cima de uma pedra e pegou suas roupas para se vestir quando...

- SAI! O que pensa que está fazendo' ttebayo? – Disse ele prensado na pedra. Sai o prendia com seu joelho lhe acariciando certas partes enquanto suas mãos passeavam por sua pele a mostra. Seus lábios roçando pelo seu pescoço lhe dando arrepios.

- Naruto-kun, eu quero transar com você a noite toda... – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e lhe deu um beijo sugado no lóbulo de sua orelha.

- PARA SEU IMBECIL!! – Naruto o empurrou, se vestiu e saiu correndo em direção ao acampamento.

Itachi que viu a cena toda teve uma idéia e saiu das sombras.

- Uchiha Itachi! Um criminoso Ranking-S fazendo um passeio noturno? – Perguntou Sai com um de seus sorrisos cínicos, mas sem baixar a guarda. – O que quer?

- Uma proposta, pois acho que você e eu temos negócios em comum.

-Do que está falando?

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Eu não irei negociá-lo para sua organização. Não trairia um camarada meu.

- Não estou falando em levá-lo para akatsuki, não tenho motivo para capturá-lo ainda, como falei, eu quero o seu corpo (N/A: será que errei de personagem? Quero dizer, não seria o tio orosho que diria algo assim? O.O). E bem, o meu otouto não está me dando muito espaço para isso e se você colaborar, estou disposto a dividi-lo com você.

Sai pensou por um minuto. Ele sempre achou o Uchiha mais velho muito atraente ao contrario de Sasuke, que em sua opinião parecia mais um emo egocêntrico do que um cara ativo. Ele sabia que se aceitasse estaria no lucro, mas ele também correria o risco de que fosse uma armadilha para capturar Naruto.

- Me prove que você não está indo para me enganar.

No mesmo momento Sai foi jogado contra a mesma pedra em que ele tinha encurralado Naruto antes. Itachi deslizou sua mão por sua barriga amostra e desceu para dentro de sua calça. Ele começou a massagear o membro do garoto e foi sentindo como ele foi se tornando grande em sua mão.

Sai apoiou seu queixo no ombro de Itachi, mordendo os lábios para tentar abafar seus gemidos até que gozou na mão de Itachi que puxou sua mão e lambeu o sêmen em seus dedos. Sai deixou-se escorregar pela pedra.

- Então, devo concluir com isso que você desfrutou da pequena prova que te dei. – Disse ele se agachando e sussurrando em sua orelha da mesma forma que tinha feito anteriormente com Naruto. – Garanto que se você fizer tudo que eu te pedir, irei te dar muito mais em troca desse favor.

---

- Kuso, aquele retardado, o que ele estava pensando...

- Naruto? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Nada.

- Não parece. Onde estão os peixes?

- Eu esqueci.

- Naru-chan? Sai tentou alguma coisa com você? – Sasuke o olhou sério, pois se fosse, certamente este seria o último dia de sua vida.

- E se tivesse? O que você faria? Iria matar ele? Mas que merda! Larga do meu pé. Já está me dando nos nervos este ciúme todo!

- Naruto... Eu só quero o seu bem estar... Não quero que nada te aconteça... De novo... Por minha causa...

- Ou! O que iria me acontecer? Até parece que em todo lugar que eu vou tem gente querendo me comer!

Sasuke olhou ao redor, Sakura babava sempre quando os dois estavam juntos, Kakashi... Bem, Kakashi era Kakashi, sempre pervertido, ele já tinha até pensado que era por isso que seu sensei usava a mascara, para esconder sua cara de pervertido. Sai, que ainda não tinha voltado, sempre ficava olhando para Naruto quando não tinha ninguém por perto... E como o dobe não via essas coisas?

- Sasuke... Me dá um tempo, certo?

- O que você quer dizer com "dar um tempo"?

- Você sabe... Nós dois... Acho melhor, se não nós vamos pirar dessa forma...

- Mas Naru-chan... Eu te Am...

- Chega Sasuke! – Naruto estava querendo correr para longe e chorar, mas ele tinha que mostrar para Sasuke que as coisas não eram como ele imaginava. – Acho melhor eu ir dormir.

Sasuke sentia como se algo em seu peito havia se quebrado. Ele se sentou no tronco de árvore em frente à fogueira e ficou observando as chamas dançarem. Sua mente estava vagando em algum lugar muito longe...

---

No dia seguinte...

Eles tinham chegado à cidade onde deveriam entregar uma encomenda ultra-secreta para um embaixador e foram para um hotel, onde deixaram as suas coisas e resolveram dar uma breve passeada na cidade antes de cumprirem a missão e irem embora.

Naruto estava à procura de alguma barraca de Ramen sem saber que estava sendo seguido...

Sai estava pulando pelos telhados procurando a melhor hora para capturar Naruto, do jeito que Itachi havia lhe dito...

Flash back on/POV's on com interferência do presente acontecimento(N/A: se é que isso existe...):

"Quando chegarem à cidade, siga Naruto e quando tiver chance, o capture sem que ele te veja, essa é a parte mais importante..."

Sai aproveitou que Naruto não conhecia muito bem a cidade, e quando ele entrou em uma rua sem movimento o atacou pelas costas fazendo-o desmaiar...

"Quando ele estiver desacordado, leve-o para o quarto de Hotel que havia reservado...

- Muito fácil, não é Naruto-kun? – Ele o pegou no colo e carregou-o... Indo em direção ao hotel em que ele tinha falado...

"Eu irei dar um pequeno 'olá' para meu pequeno irmão tolo para distraí-lo para lhe dar mais tempo..."

----

- Onde que o Baka-Naruto foi? Faz muito tempo que não o vejo... – Indagou Sakura que estava ficando preocupada com seu amigo.

- Provavelmente deve estar comendo Ramen em algum lugar. – Kakashi disse sem prestar muito atenção.

- Mas Sai também desapareceu... – Sakura falou tomando a atenção de Sasuke que a olhou de uma forma preocupado, ela sabia que os dois tinham discutido na noite passada.

- Eu... Vou... Só ver se ele está bem e volto... – Disse Sasuke com um pouco de receio, ele preferia não ir, mas algo em seu coração dizia que havia algo errado.

- Acho que não otouto. – Todos de colocaram em posição de ataque.

- Itachi? O que você quer? Onde está Naruto?

- Não se preocupe, por enquanto Naruto está bem...

- Me devolva ele AGORA!

- Não se esqueça do que foi combinado irmãozinho tolo. Quero a minha parte do contrato.

- Do que é que está falando seu KONO YARÔ!

Itachi caminhou até Sasuke e falou baixo para que só os dois pudessem entender.

- Quando você me chamou para aquele serviço, eu disse que queria algo em troca, não se lembra?

Os olhos de Sasuke se ampliaram, ele tinha se esquecido disso. – E o que você quer?

- Não é obvio? Quero o Naru-chan emprestado para brincar um pouco. – Dizendo isso ele desapareceu no meio de um monte de corvos.

- KUSO! Temos que encontrar ele antes que seja tarde! – Gritou para os outros que estavam observando a cena sem entender.

- Hi.

---

"Após você chegar ao quarto retire as roupas do Naruto e amarre suas mãos na cama... Eu deixei uma seringa com um 'remédio especial' para o Naru-chan, aplique nele, AH... não se esqueça de vendar seus olhos..."

- Prontinho. – Sai passou seus dedos pelos lábios entreabertos e enfiou seu polegar em sua boca, Naruto por talvez puro reflexo, chupou seu dedo como se fosse um bico na boca de um neném. – Ar... Se Itachi demorar muito, não sei se irei agüentar...

Flash back off/POV's off com interferência do presente acontecimento.

Ele se sentou por cima das pernas de Naruto e aproximou sua boca na dele, roçando os lábios até que ele começou a chupar seu lábio inferior violentamente...

- Hey gaki! Não acha que irá obter a diversão sozinho, não é mesmo?

- Ah, Itachi-san, você demorou...

- Você fez tudo que mandei?

- Hi.

- Então podemos começar...

----

"Ah... o que está acontecendo? Por... por que está tudo escuro? Eu me sinto... estranho... Não consigo respirar direito..." – A principio, Naruto se sentia com o corpo formigando, com muita dor de cabeça e a respiração acelerado por causa do calor que ele sentia, uma sensação que fazia sua pele arder. Quando seus sentidos foram normalizando ele sentiu uma enorme dor, como se estivesse sendo partido ao meio. Ele tentou desesperadamente gritar e se soltar, mas estava muito fraco, a única coisa que conseguiu emitir foi um baixo silvo.

Ele sentia toques pelo seu corpo sensível enquanto era jogado para frente e para trás. O loiro conhecia aquele movimento e a origem de sua dor, sabia o que estava acontecendo, estava sendo fudido, e não era apenas uma pessoa, ele não conseguia distinguir quantas, mas sabia que os toques em seu corpo eram de jeitos diferentes.

Itachi metia com vontade em Naruto enquanto Sai se limitava a explorar o corpo de Naruto, esfregando seu membro na pele bronzeada, chupando seus músculos contraídos pelo desconforto, passando suas mãos por entre suas cochas.

Eles tinham notado que Naruto já estava acordado, mas mesmo assim não se comunicaram, queriam sigilo total de suas identidades.

Sai viu a quase tentativa de Naruto de gritar, mas graças a droga que tinha aplicado nele, sabia que qualquer tentativa de escapar seria em vão. Ele sentou em seu tórax, enquanto que Itachi, continuava a meter com força sem se importar se estava machucando-o e abriu a boca do loiro que arqueava tentando respirar, beijou sua boca enfiando sua língua em todos os espaços que ela podia alcançar e logo após interromper o beijo, enfiou seu membro na boca do loiro, o sufocando.

Sai agarrou os cabelos loiros, obrigando-o a chupar seu pênis. Naruto estava quase sufocando, não conseguia respirar... Sentia-se ainda muito grog... Suas lágrimas eram detidas pela venda em seus olhos.

Itachi sentia um liquido quente envolver seu pênis dentro de Naruto, sentindo uma sensação de conforto, facilitava mais sua entrada naquela cavidade. Logo ele identificou o liquido sendo sangue quando começou a escorrer por suas pernas e logo seu orgasmo chegou... Ele saiu de dentro de Naruto e começou a morder aquela pele deliciosa... Deixando marcas de seus dentes, e por vezes, chegando a sangrar...

Sai também chegou ao seu orgasmo... Despejando todo seu liquido na boca de Naruto, que engasgou e acabou por vomitar tudo e tossir freneticamente tentando capturar um pouco de ar. Sai ficou extremamente irritado e lhe deu um soco em seu rosto, o que fez Naruto desamarrar e cair para o lado com a sua boca sangrando, tremendo convulsivamente. Quando Sai foi pra lhe acertar mais um soco, Itachi o deteve e sussurrou em seu ouvido para que Naruto não ouvisse. – É sua vez...

Sai jogou Naruto de barriga na cama e enfiou seu membro no anus já machucado de Naruto. – Ah... – Foi o único som que ele conseguiu emitir. Sai metia com muito mais violência que o Uchiha mais velho... Até que ele sentiu algo pedir passagem em sua bunda. Itachi estava atrás dele lhe enfiando os dedos, imitando os movimentos que ele fazia com Naruto, até se cansar e metê-lo.

Eles estavam em um movimento ritmado, Itachi agarrado a cintura de Sai, e este segurava as mãos de Naruto contra a cama. Até que Sai e Itachi tiveram seus orgasmos juntos. Sai podia jurar que Itachi tinha murmurado algo como "Sasu-chan...", mas achou que era o efeito do prazer que estava o embriagando.

---

O time sete entrou no ultimo hotel da cidade, a procura de Naruto, era sua última esperança... O Hotel tinha várias pessoas suspeitas, um lugar caindo aos pedaços. Eles conseguiram alguns dados com a recepcionista e subiram até o quarto que foi indicado.

Ao entrarem, encontraram Naruto com cordas em seus braços, os olhos vendados e com muitos machucados pelo corpo que sangravam muito... E ele arqueava imóvel na cama.

Sasuke e Kakashi se anteciparam para Naruto ver como ele estava. Kakashi retirou o restos das cordas que ainda prendiam seu pulso e Sasuke o puxou para seu colo e retirou a venda de seus olhos, vendo que seus olhos estavam inchados de choro e seu olhar estava vago, como se estivesse semi - consciente e tremendo convulsivamente.

- Naruto? Naruto... NARUTO? – Sasuke sacudia Naruto para ver se conseguia alguma reação do loiro.

- Sasuke é você? – Disse Naruto quase sem voz, ao ouvir uma voz que parecia estar tão distante no fundo de sua cabeça...

- O que há de errado com você? – Perguntou Sasuke apavorado, passando seus dedos pelas madeixas loiras sujas de sangue.

- Go-gomen n-né...Você estava certo... – E desmaiou.

- - - - -

Fim^^, o próximo, estou pensando em uma IruNaru. Maralice-chan betou este cap pra mim /o/

Bem gente, eu montei um blog para que todos possam monitorar minhas atividades na net, lá tem doujinshi SasuNaru traduzidos, FãnArt, sinopses de duas fics que eu pretendo escrever que estão em votação, mais um monte de coisa. O endereço é: "iarachan(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com" vão lá e votem! KakaNaru ou SasuNaru? A sinopse está nos post.

Aproveitando, dêem uma lida na fic da Marida, eu amo de paixão, e se vcs não leram ainda, axo ki deveriam, pois vcs tbm vão se apaixonar!^^ link: "fanfiction(ponto)nyah(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)historia(barra)13617(barra)Adeus(anderline)Konoha"

Bjs povo do meu kokoro ^^


	10. Conto 10: Kakashi x Naruto x Iruka

_Oi povo! Venho com mais um conto pervertido depois de décadas sem atualizar *o*_

_Eu tinha prometido que ia ser uma IruNaru, mas todo mundo tava me falando que ia ficar sem graça, pois Iruka é uke v.v_

_Então, eu fic __**KakaNaruIru**_

_Espero que todos gostem do capitulo ^.^_

_Naru-chan e nenhum outro personagem bonitão de Naruto me pertencem, se não vocês sabem o que eu faria com eles né?_

_Capitulo betado por maralice-chan. Thanks maralice-chan! Por ter me ajudado com este novo capitulo \o/_

**Conto 10: Kakashi (To-chan) x Naruto x Iruka (Ka-chan)**

Um jovem moreno de cabelos castanhos médios, amarrados em um baixo rabo de cavalo, estava deitado em sua cama de casal lendo um livro enquanto esperava seu amante sair da ducha. A mente de Iruka estava muito além do romance que lia. Era um clássico da série "Icha Icha" que Naruto, um loiro hiperativo que era considerado uma espécie de filho para o casal, tinha dado de presente para seu amante, Kakashi, um jounin de Konoha. Ambos já tinham sido sensei do garoto, apreenderam a valorizar seus esforços e a considerá-lo especial, pois sem ele, os dois não teriam se aproximado.

Foi na inscrição do exame chunin de Naruto que os dois se aproximaram. No início, Iruka odiou a atitude de Kakashi. Mas depois ele compreendeu que ele esteve errado em não confiar na capacidade do jovem genin.

Iruka estava refletindo sobre um dos capítulos que tinha acabado de ler, nele contava a história de um casal que resolveu jogar um jogo com seu filho mais velho, um capitulo cheio de incesto onde o casal dormia com seu filho no final. No começo, ele tinha ficado horrorizado e se perguntava como Kakashi poderia gostar de algo tão pederasta como isso e da onde Jiraya arranjava tais idéias, mas depois, as coisas em sua leitura foram se tornando mais... Mais... "despertadoras". A história era envolvente e fez Iruka despertar certos fetiches que nunca pensou que teria.

Kakashi saiu de seu quarto, trajando apenas uma calça preta, ele caminhou até onde Iruka estava enquanto secava os cabelos prateados. Iruka observava a sua pele branca e músculos bem trabalhados, algumas gotas escorriam por eles e Iruka teve que desviar os olhos para não pensar em besteira.

- An? O que foi Iruka? – Kakashi perguntou se divertindo com a reação do outro, enquanto seu "inner" comemorava. – "shannaro! Parece que a idéia de obrigá-lo a ler o livro despertou algo nele!"

Kakashi se deitou por cima do corpo de Iruka, prensando ele contra a cama, puxando seu queixo para lhe dar um beijo doce, mas na mesma hora, alguém bateu na porta. Iruka virou seu corpo fazendo menção de se levantar, mas Kakashi o puxou de volta.

- Deixe bater.

- M-mas...?

- Shii... – Kakashi depositou um dedo sobre os lábios de Iruka e voltou a acariciar o corpo do genin.

A pessoa que estava do lado de fora da casa não se rendeu e voltou a socar a porta, porém, as batidas foram fracas e descompassadas.

Iruka se levantou e caminhou para atender, ignorando os protestos do homem mais velho e ao abrir se assustou ao ver Naruto parado em frente a sua porta com o olhar distante e com o rosto muito vermelho.

- Iruka-sen... – Naruto sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e começou a cair, mas antes que atingisse o chão, Iruka o pegou em seu colo. – gomen né? Iruka... Eu posso ficar aqui essa noite? To me sentido mal...

Iruka afastou a franja de Naruto, colocando sua mão sobre sua testa para medir sua temperatura.

- "Ele está ardendo em febre..." – ele ajudou Naruto a se levantar e o segurando ajudou a entrar em casa. – claro que pode Naru-chan! Fique o tempo que você quiser, nós cuidaremos de você.

- Arigatou, Iruka-kachan.

- Hei, Iruka! Quem er... – Kakashi que tinha ido atrás de Iruka olha para Naruto, vê que o garoto parecia estar preste a desmaiar a qualquer momento. Ele ajudou Iruka a carregar Naruto até o quarto, o deitou sobre sua cama onde imediatamente Naruto adormeceu cansado. Eles tiraram as blusas de frio e os sapatos, acomodando o garoto que tremia convulsivo.

- Kaka-chan, acho melhor dar um banho nele, a febre está muito alta. – Kakashi concordou com a cabeça. – arrume as coisas para o banho, eu vou tirando as roupas dele. – disse ele para Kakashi que se levantou e foi para o banheiro do quarto.

Iruka retirou sua roupa úmida de suor, observando a pele de seu corpo pálida e quente, seu rosto estava contraído com seus olhos fechados, suas bochechas estavam extremamente coradas, que era o único sinal de cor presente naquele corpo trémulo.

Ele passou seus dedos pelos lábios roxos do loiro, só para sentir a sensação do toque naquela pele fina e delicada. Ele parou ao sentir que Kakashi estava voltando e pegou uma toalha passando em volta da cintura de Naruto. Kakashi entrou no quarto e deu leves tapas no rosto do loiro.

- Hei, Naruto... – Naruto abriu os olhos devagar e encarou seu sensei, sem notar que se tirando a toalha, estava completamente nu. – vou te dar um banho para baixar sua febre, ok?

Naruto sacudiu levemente a cabeça e deixou que Kakashi o carregasse no colo, o levando em direção ao banheiro, onde foi colocado na banheira de água morna.

Naruto encolheu-se tentando sair da água enquanto Kakashi o colocava, agarrando ao seu pescoço.

- Tá fria! – Naruto resmungou no pé do ouvido de Kakashi como os olhos marejados de lágrimas, fazendo que uma corrente elétrica percorresse por seu corpo.

- Agüente só um pouco, isso é para você se sentir melhor. – o corpo de Naruto se tornou menos tenso e Kakashi começou a banhar o adolescente, deslizando a esponja por seu corpo. Naruto mantinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito de Kakashi, o mesmo, sentia seu corpo querer reagir por tocar a pele delicada do jovem enquanto deslizava a esponja por seu corpo, deslizando por seus mamilos e descendo por sua barriga indo em direção as suas coxas onde ele esfregou com cautela para não obter uma reação indesejada tanto dele quanto do loiro.

Quando terminou, Kakashi puxou Naruto novamente para seu colo o enrolado na toalha e o levou de volta para o quarto. Iruka não estava no quarto e Kakashi pegou uma toalha extra para lhe secar os cabelos. Quando Iruka retornou, foi direto para o guarda roupas, onde ele retirou um pijama com espirais da última gaveta, obviamente pelo tamanho pequeno, não pertencia ao casal. Naruto não gostava de ficar sozinho em sua casa e nas suas folgas, Iruka e Kakashi, costumavam convidá-lo para assistir um filme em sua casa e por isso, ele sempre deixava algumas peças de roupas extras para não ter que ficar carregando roupas todas as vezes que passasse a noite na casa de seus senseis.

Após o vestirem, eles o deitaram no meio de sua cama de casal e o cobriram com um fuuton, e ambos ficaram observando Naruto deitado de lado, um pouco encolhido, pois mesmo com o banho ele ainda estava com febre. Kakashi e Iruka se sentaram, um de cada lado do garoto, Kakashi se apoiou no dossel da cama e puxou seu livrinho verde, vendo a pagina onde estava marcado, o capítulo onde Iruka tinha parado de ler era, talvez, o mais interessante. Ele olhou para Iruka e depois para Naruto deitado em sua cama, tentando afastar seus pensamentos pervertidos.

Iruka, que agora refletia sobre o conto que leu, estava sofrendo de um problema muito parecido com o de Kakashi, todas as vezes que ele imaginava a cena, Naruto tomava a forma do filho do casal e por mais que ele tentasse parar de pensar na cena, as imagens iam se tornando mais fortes.

Ele olhou para Kakashi, que por algum motivo, como se fossem imãs, olharam de volta para Naruto que dormia profundamente.

- Você sabe o que eu tô pensando B-2? – Disse Kakashi para Iruka, que o olhou com um olhar censurador.

- Não brinque comigo Kakashi!

- Mas vai dizer que você não quer? Olhe para ele Iruka... Está tão indefeso... – disse Kakashi se deitando de frente para Naruto, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros e descendo até sua cintura, onde ele começou a fazer alguns movimentos circulares por seu corpo.

- Kakashi, isto não está certo, ele é apenas um menino, e ainda por cima está doente! – Disse Iruka começando a reagir ao ver seu amante acariciando o outro garoto inocente.

- Vamos! Ele não é nenhum menino virgem! Ele é um homem completo! Vou lhe mostrar! – Kakashi deslizou sua mão para dentro da calça de Naruto, tomou seu membro em sua mão, e começou a massageá-lo e quando ele sentiu seu membro duro, ele abaixou a calça do pijama de Naruto até suas coxas. Kakashi deslizou na cama, até que sua cabeça estivesse na altura da cintura de Naruto e abocanhou o membro, fazendo que Naruto soltasse, inconscientemente, baixos gemidos de prazer. Iruka observava a cena, um tanto surpreso e assustado, ambos os sentimentos o apavorando. Naruto, ainda dormindo, agarrou os cabelos prateados do jounin, fazendo com que ele fosse mais profundo, nesse momento, ele parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Iruka.

- Você vê? Ele está gostando. Por que não damos algum prazer para ele? – Iruka pareceu querer refletir por um instante, mas logo tomou a iniciativa retirando a coberta de cima de Naruto. Ele passou as mãos por debaixo da blusa do garoto, a levantando enquanto o acariciava. Kakashi imitou os gestos de Iruka, retirando as calças de Naruto aos poucos, deixando que sua ereção se esfregasse com a de Naruto no percurso. Iruka terminou de retirar a blusa de Naruto, que choramingou e abriu os olhos, virando o rosto para encarar Iruka que congelou em seus atos.

- Está frio Iru-kachan! – Naruto resmungou para Iruka.

- Pode deixar, que Ka-chan e To-chan vai te aquecer, ok? – disse ele no ouvido do menor com um sorriso maldoso e com tom de quem falava com uma criança. Notando que os olhos de Naruto estavam bem distantes, ele passou as mãos sobre sua testa, para não se surpreender que ele tivesse com a febre alta novamente. – Kakashi, ele está até delirando de febre! Está certo nós continuarmos com isso assim mesmo?

- Aa, será melhor assim.

- Mas se ele nos odiar por isso depois?

- Ele não irá! Olhe para ele! Está tão fraco que não deve nem está sacando o que estamos fazendo.

Iruka seguiu o conselho de Kakashi e voltou as suas carícias no corpo quente e trémulo do loiro, lhe dando pequenos beijos e chupões por sua nuca e costas, seus braços estavam em volta do corpo de Naruto e suas mãos trabalhavam em seus mamilos enquanto Kakashi voltou a masturbá-lo.

Naruto se encolhia cada vez que recebia mais prazer, seus olhos estavam semicerrados, ele sentia sensações que sua mente não processava, mas seu corpo reagia, o mundo não estava se passando mais que um grande borrão, ele não conseguia distinguir e nem raciocinar. Estava tão entorpecido... Que chegava a lhe dar medo. Lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos, deslizando pelo seu rosto, o marcando de vermelho.

Iruka notou as lágrimas, puxou seu rosto para próximo dele, lhe deu um beijo lascivo, deixando sua língua explorar a boca de Naruto, lhe roubando todo o ar.

- Não chore! – disse Iruka limpando as lágrimas dos olhos do garoto.

Kakashi continuava a masturbá-lo, mas parecia que o corpo de Naruto não estava muito satisfeito, ele aumentou a força e a velocidade, fazendo que Naruto voltasse a gemer e a arfar até que gozou em sua mão. Kakashi lambeu o sêmen de sua mão e se sentou onde Naruto estava deitado, puxou sua cabeça para seu colo, lhe deu um beijo, passando sua língua pelos seus lábios rosados, pedindo espaço para infiltrar-se na boca arfante do garoto, sentindo suas línguas se tocar e se contorcerem cada vez mais desesperados só interrompendo o beijo quando a necessidade de Kakashi falou mais alto.

- Naruto, olhe para mim. – Naruto abriu os olhos e encarou o sharingan, sua mente girou e ele se perdeu totalmente. – muito bem.

Kakashi observava que Naruto estava preso em seu genjutsu, lhe mandou uma ordem mental e Naruto se inclinou em seu colo, começando a chupar o membro de Kakashi.

Iruka deixou suas mãos escorregarem por suas coxas e levantar uma das pernas de Naruto, apoiando ela sobre a sua própria perna. Ele passou sua mão pelo sêmen espalhado na barriga do loiro e depois passou pelo seu ânus, o penetrando devagar com os dedos, fazendo que ele rebolasse seus quadris junto com os movimentos.

Naruto deixava pequenos gemidos escaparem de sua boca enquanto chupava Kakashi, que estava segurando firmemente as madeixas loiras, metendo naquela boca loira até sentir a parede de sua garganta.

Iruka retirou seus dedos e trocou pelo seu pênis e quando conseguiu passar a glande, sentiu o corpo de Naruto apertá-lo tanto que quase fez o gozar prematuramente. Aos poucos ele foi colocando o restante de seu membro e cada vez mais sentia o corpo de Naruto o rejeitando.

Kakashi, ao ver o rosto de dor e prazer de Naruto, gozou em sua boca. Ele olhou para Naruto e mandou que engolisse. Como um garoto obediente, Naruto engoliu toda a semente de Kakashi e logo gritou de dor.

Iruka parou quando Naruto gritou, ele olhou para o menino e o viu segurando firmemente os lençóis. Seu corpo tremia mais que antes, então ele olhou para Kakashi que tinha se levantado da cama.

Remexendo em algumas gavetas, o jounin de cabelos prateados conseguiu encontrar o que procurava. Ele abriu o pote de lubrificante e passou em seu próprio pênis, depois ele jogou para Iruka, que saiu de Naruto e passou tanto em seu membro quanto no ânus de Naruto, quando ele estava preste a entrar nele novamente, Kakashi o interrompeu.

- Eu vou com você. – ele disse puxando as pernas de Naruto para cima de seu ombro.

- Mas...

- Vamos! – Kakashi puxou o corpo de Naruto, fazendo que fosse penetrado tanto por ele quanto por Iruka de uma vez, um de cada lado do loiro. Naruto gritou na dor, elevando seu corpo, para tentar fugir da invasão. Kakashi prendeu a sua cintura e ambos começaram a dançar dentro de seu corpo, fazendo com que os gritos inconscientes de desconforto e dor se tornassem de prazer. Iruka e Kakashi continuavam a sentir o corpo de Naruto prendendo seus membros, o que aumentava a excitação de ambos e não levou muito tempo, para que Naruto gozasse novamente sobre os lençóis da cama, e o seguindo, o mesmo fizeram seus senseis, terminando aquela noite de loucuras e fetiche com um beijo nos lábios do pequeno garoto febril.

No dia seguinte...

- Né? Sakura-chan, eu tive uns delírios tão loucos! Acho que nunca tive tanta febre na minha vida! – disse Naruto voltando a se sentar entre os senseis no tapete da sala, se enfiando debaixo do cobertor e voltando a atenção para o filme que assistiam após abrir a porta para Sakura.

- Eu não acredito! Como vocês três foram gripar juntos? Olhem para vocês! Principalmente o Naruto, tá com uma cara acabada! Mas não tão pior do que a de vocês dois aí... – disse ela apontando para os três. – eu vou avisar para a Tsunade que vocês não vão trabalhar hoje, então.. Até...

Sakura saiu para ir embora deixando os três sozinhos.

- Eu tava contando pra Sakura que ontem eu cheguei até ter uns sonhos estranhos, sabe? Deve ser por causa da febre... É... Foi isso que eu disse pra ela... – disse Naruto voltando à atenção para a TV.

- Ah é? E o que você sonhou?? – perguntou Kakashi fingindo curiosidade.

- Bem... Hehehe... Sabe... É que... Eu não me lembro Hehe. - mentiu Naruto coçando a cabeça e deixando suas bochechas corarem.

Kakashi e Iruka olharam um para o outro, com um sorriso malicioso e significativo.

- Ãnh? O que foi? – perguntou Naruto.

- Nada! – respondeu Iruka.

- Se você diz. – dito isso Naruto deitou sua cabeça na beirada do sofá e voltou sua atenção para o filme.

Owari Conto 10

_Então minna? Digam-me o que acharam, não se esqueçam das__** reviews**__ *o* (pois estou realmente ficando decepcionada com o povo daqui no fanfiction, parece que o povo não gosta muito das minhas fics aqui, pois a quantidade de leitores é absurdamente grande, mas as de reviews são vergonhosas, então, já vou avisando, se as coisas continuarem dessa forma, largarei minha conta do fanfition . net de lado, e as fics ficarão pelas metades, não só essa, mas __**"Ai no Himitsu"**__ e a tradução de __**"The last Months With You" **__, obrigada pela compreensão )._

_Dêem uma visitada em meu __**blog**__ e deixem um recadinho pra me __**fazerem feliz**__ =D_

_http : / / iarachan . blogspot . com (retirem os espaços) , aproveitem e votem, o tempo está acabando, próxima fic, __**KakaNaru ou SasuNaru?? Sinopse**__ está no blog e a __**enquete**__ está na coluna do blog XD_

_Comunidade no __**Orkut KakaNaru**__, entrem lá povo link :_

_http : / / www . orkut . com . br / Main # Community . aspx ? cmm = 80740473(retirem os espaços)_

_Lá tem um álbum com 374 imagens __**KakaNaru**__, algumas até para maiores de 50 anos se é que me entendem v.v_

_Essa semana vou postar __**doujinshi**__ *o*_

_**Beijocas e brigada por acompanharem minna-san /o/**_


	11. Conto 11: Madara x Naruto

**Hoje estou postando um capítulo novo de **_**Modéle**_**; um capítulo novo de **_**Objeto Sexual**_** que está bem engraçado; "**_**Kiss my eyes to lay me to sleep"**_** uma oneshot SaiNaru/darkSasuNaru; e o primeiro capítulo de "**_**A Summer's Love Story**_**", que é uma nova fanfictions SaiNaru com começo de pseudo SasuNaru.**

**O cronograma para **_**Murder Suicide**_**: O capítulo 6 deve ser postado nessa semana, e o 7 já está em andamento.**

_**Ligações Transientes e Resistentes**_**: O próximo capítulo está sendo escrito e logo vai ser postado.**

**Agradeço a todos que estão comentando a fanfiction! Arigato minna-san! Por favor, continuem a fazer esta ficwriter feliz ;) **

**Por favor, dêem uma olhada nesta comics que montei no photoshop, ela é parte deste capitulo, olhe antes de começar a ler:**

**http: / / pics. livejournal.**** com / iara (underline) chan / pic / 0001z6wy**

**(retire os espaços e substitua a parte onde tem underline entre parênteses pelo mesmo).**

**Ou visitem meu perfil e procure pelo link "Comics conto 11"**

**Conto 11 - Madara x Naruto**

Ninguém sabe muito há cerca do bom garoto... Éh... Quer dizer, Uchiha Madara. Seus jutsus são um total mistério, não é possível extrair informações do Databook 3 por dois motivos: o primeiro é que a parte que fala do Tobi não foi traduzida ainda para o português; a segunda é que mesmo em japonês, não existem muitas informações importantes nele.

Mas o pobre Uzumaki Naruto um gênio e legado de Yondaime Hokage, descobriu provavelmente o jutsu mais forte de Madara, o jutsu que o velho Uchiha usa para dominar os bijuus; e nem queira saber o que teria acontecido com Konoha se ele tivesse obtido sucesso quando controlou a Kyuubi, provavelmente a pacata vila oculta da Folha estaria cheia de porra até os dias de hoje...

Naruto estava tenso, muito tenso devido à sobre carga de ter que salvar um emo vingador procurado pelas cinco grandes nações, ter sido obrigado a ouvir uma declaração de amor falsa de uma puta de cabelos rosados, ter de aguentar a pressão dos manos da Kumogakure no Sato, ter levado lição de moral do Kazekage Gaara, ouvir Sai continuar a questionar o tamanho de seu pinto e ainda por cima saber que o preguiçoso e pervertido Kakashi-sensei lhe roubou o trono de Rokudaime...

TENSO...

Kakashi, kage bushin do Sai e Yamato estavam discutindo pelas suas costas sobre o próximo passo a ser tomado, o problema é, estava nevando para caralho e ele estava congelando e TENSO, e os caras preferiam conversar fiado no frio, a entrarem na maldita pousada que estavam hospedados.

- Yamato, leve Naruto de volta para a vila, eu vou seguir Sai até Sakura...

Mal sabia o jovem gennin loiro que estava sendo vigiado por alguém escondido atrás da pousada, que a pouco tinha sido reconstruída por Yamato após eles terem uma luta contra certo inimigo de máscara de pirulito.

- Hehehe, vou aliviar sua tensão com tesão Uzumaki Naruto. - disse o homem juntando suas mãos para formarem selos. - Orgasmo no Jutsu!

"Mas que sensação... Tá muito calor aqui... Ahhhh meu Kami... Por que estou me sentindo assim? Por que estou vendo imagens de todos? Está doendo..."

Naruto sentia algo empurrando em sua barriga, fazendo-o ficar ofegante, tendo pensamentos impuros com os últimos caras que tinha visto. Gaara, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, o carinha da vila da nuvem até mesmo o bastardo do Sasuke estava em sua mente. A vontade de se tocar estava se tornado forte e para tentar manter o controle, ele agarrou sua jaqueta com as mãos segurando forte enquanto caía de joelhos arfante contra a neve.

- Naruto? – ele notou que todos estavam se aproximando dele quando desmoronou seu corpo convulso ao chão e chegou ao limite desmaiando quando sentiu as mãos de seus colegas em seu corpo.

~~.~~

- Hã? – o loiro abriu seus olhos azuis para encarar o fundo branco de uma tenda acima dele, tentando compreender onde estava e o que tinha acontecido.

- Vejo que acordou Naruto. – disse Yamato sentado ao seu lado. - Você está bem agora? Você começou a hiperventilar e desmaiou... Você deveria estar muito nervoso pelo que aconteceu.

Naruto enrugou o cenho tentando se lembrar, mas não precisou pensar muito, pois foi lembrado pela evidência de seu orgasmo seco presente em sua virilha de forma incômoda. "Mas que merda aconteceu?" Se perguntou ficando vermelho.

- Que lugar é este?

- Konoha, Kakashi pediu para te trazer de volta o mais rápido possível e fiquei fazendo a guarda até você acordar. – respondeu Yamato.

Naruto se levantou e avistou sua mochila perto dele, então a pegou.

- Aonde você vai?

- Tomar um banho, não demoro! – falou Naruto saindo da tenda.

~~.~~

- Ah... Que alívio... – disse entrando nu no rio para se lavar. – Nada melhor que um ban!!! – Naruto sentiu alguém agarrá-lo pelas suas costas - Hei! Me solta tarado!

O homem tinha-o preso em seus braços, imobilizando o loiro contra seu tórax. Naruto se arrepiou ao sentir que algo duro estava tocando suas nádegas e tentou desesperado se soltar do seu captor.

- Vamos garoto, tenho algo especial te aguardando... Algo melhor do que você experimentou mais cedo... – sussurrou no ouvido do loiro fazendo-o paralisar.

- Então foi você... – Naruto virou seu rosto para ver quem era seu captor e seus olhos se alargaram ao encarar a máscara laranja de Madara. – O que você quer?

- Só um pouco de diversão... – disse ele arrastando Naruto para fora do rio e o jogou contra um tronco de uma árvore.

Naruto tentou se levantar para fugir, mas foi pego novamente pelo velho Uchiha que o pegou pelos braços e o imobilizou amarrando suas mãos nas costas.

- Seu doente! Eu não quero participar disso! Solte-me! – o loiro se debatia desesperado para escapar.

O Uchiha, de pé, deu uma bela olhada no corpo nu exposto para ele; sabendo que logo poderia brincar com aquele corpo que iria implorar por ele. Madara percebeu que a Kyuubi estava começando a se manifestar nos olhos do garoto, o azul intenso de seus olhos agora estavam impregnado com o desejo de sangue.

"Ótimo, será mais fácil dominá-lo desta forma." Ele fez alguns selos que foi observado atentamente pelo loiro e sussurrou o nome do jutsu fazendo Naruto falhar a respiração.

- Gosto da forma que reage com o meu jutsu Naruto... – Madara se agachou sobre o corpo dele fazendo Naruto cada vez mais ofegante.

- Pare com isso... – pediu o loiro.

- Tem certeza que quer parar? Você parece gostar... – Ele disse o ouvido do loiro e passou levemente seus dedos sobre a fenda da ereção do loiro fazendo-o vir imediatamente.

- Viu como você parece gostar disso? – perguntou passando seus dedos pelos lábios do garoto que arfava e mantinha seus olhos semicerrados. – Agora olhe para mim.

Naruto que ainda estava tonto obedeceu sem pensar, encarando o único olho visível do homem e sentiu de uma forma prazerosa sua mente passar em branco.

- Mestre...

Madara sorriu satisfeito pela forma que o jutsu estava trabalhando no garoto. O Uchiha retirou suas roupas ficando nu, mantendo só a máscara. Ele desamarrou o loiro, sabia que agora ele seria submisso e começou a tocá–lo.

- Por favor, mestre... – Naruto gemia ao sentir os dedos do homem queimar sua pele fazendo-o arquear suas costas para conseguir mais contato com o corpo do mais velho. – Mais...

Madara levantou sua máscara o suficiente para revelar sua boca para tomar os lábios vermelhos do loiro abaixo de si. Suas mãos apalpavam a bunda redonda dele, espremendo seus dedos para marcarem aquela pele delicada. Sua boca largou dos lábios do loiro para morder o ombro de Naruto causando um ferimento que começou a sangrar. Ele concentrou um pouco de chakra em seu dedo indicador e arranhou a área do selo da Kyuubi fazendo Naruto gritar de agonia.

- Mestre, não mais...

O Uchiha lambeu o sangue que escorria pelo tórax do loiro e passou a se concentrar nos mamilos, chupando eles e mordiscando para ouvir Naruto gemer cada vez mais alto. Quando estava satisfeito com o som que Naruto fazia, ele se levantou deixando o garoto atordoado.

- Venha... – ele chamou.

Naruto obedeceu e caminhou de quatro até ficar ajoelhado de frente para o homem mascarado. Madara passou seus dedos entre os cabelos do loiro, levantando a franja dele para vê-lo melhor, seu membro estava ereto e pulsante a espera da boca quente do loiro.

- Kitsune, é hora de você tomar sua mamadeira.

O Uzumaki encarou o pênis grande e rijo diante de seus olhos. Lambeu seus lábios e antes de começar a chupá-lo, ele passou sua língua pela ponta no membro, provando o líquido que estava vazando antes de enfiá-lo inteiro dentro de sua boca.

Naruto queria beber o que estava ali dentro, por isso ele sugava até perder o fôlego, chupava tudo sem se importar que estivesse sufocando. O loiro começou a se tocar enquanto mantinha sua boca no membro do mais velho, Madara notou quando Naruto começou a ronronar enquanto lhe chupava.

- Eu não disse que você poderia se tocar, disse? – falou Madara retirando seu membro da boca do loiro.

- Mas mestre... – falou decepcionado.

- Agora irei te castigar. – Madara o pegou pelo braço e o jogou contra o chão de quatro.

Madara enfiou seu membro inteiro no ânus de Naruto enquanto o segurava para não cair. Os joelhos do loiro estavam bambos, ele gritou com a dor que o cegou por um momento, mas algo melhor começou a ajudá-lo a superar isso, a mão do velho Uchiha começou a masturbar o loiro que fechou os olhos embriagado com o prazer.

- Você só será permitido gozar quando eu deixar. – sussurrou o homem mascarado para o loiro. - Naruto... Você está tão apertado. - choramingou começando a se movimentar dentro do corpo quente do loiro.

- Mais rápido mestre.... – gemia deixando o outro cavalgar sobre ele.

Naruto remexia seus quadris para provocar o Uchiha.

- Me enche, mestre... Ah... Mais fundo, onegai... Deixe-me gozar...

Madara ignorava enquanto colocava e retirava seus pênis, cada vez mais rápido.

- Goze dentro de mim... Oh... – Naruto pediu e foi atendido pelo Uchiha que caiu para o lado.

- Mestre, ah... Deixe-me gozar... – pediu o loiro ainda de quatro tremendo intensamente.

- Goze para mim Kitsune.

Algumas horas depois, Naruto acordou ainda no leito sozinho.

- Caralho, cada pervertido que me aparece... – disse Naruto se vestindo. – É melhor eu cair fora antes que este depravado volte...

~~.~~

Coitados eram os Hokages, todos eles tinham que ser derrotado pelas incríveis técnicas do ninja imprevisível número um de Konoha, não bastava o velho Sandaime Sarutobi ter sido vencido pela técnica Oiroke no Jutsu e Harem no Jutsu, parecia que Kakashi tinha que passar pela prova também.

- Kakashi-sensei! – disse Naruto invadindo a sala do Rokudaime. – Eu aprendi uma técnica muito foda! Tenho certeza que irei te derrotar com ela.

- Ah é? E que técnica seria? – perguntou o homem de cabelos prateados.

- Orgasmo no jutsu!

~~.~~

**Espero que tenham gostado, eu tentei dar um pouco de humor a esta fanfictions, já tenho planos para mais dois capítulo, ok?**

**Reviews? **

**bjs!**


End file.
